Summer Madness
by Theresa471
Summary: Now that Summer is upon the Castle family. It's turning out to be some what crazy for everyone. Including for Richard Castle getting bogged down with book tours and a new murder mystery involving the 12th precinct.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Madness**

Summer hasn't been starting the exactly its supposed to be so far for the Castle Family.

Now that summer is upon them. Richard Castle has been told that his schedule for the next month was going to be tied up in book tours.

Black Pawn publishing will be extrely busy with promotions for when it comes to up and coming new authors, including Richard Castle and his new novels.

When Castle had received the notice. He was just arriving home from the 12th precinct after just finishing up a week long murder investigation. He was able to have his Richard Castle's investigations was able to come up with the vital information to find the real killer.

Walking into the loft. Castle had received the notice via the mail that was placed on the counter either by his wife Kate or his long time housekeeper.

He couldn't help but curse. "Damn!" When he saw the list of book tour dates.

It was at this particular time for when his wife came out from the bedroom after taking a quick shower. Since it was her day off for a change. "What's wrong Rick?" She asked with walking over to him to inquire on what was going on.

"Gina..that is what's wrong with working everyone to death with the summer book tour season." Castle says to his wife with handling her the computer print out from the envelope that he opened.

Taking a moment to scan the computer print out. "Jesus Rick...this is a real killer of a tour. How in the world are you going to do all this, besides run the P.I. office besides consult at the 12th precinct and be a father to our son Reece?"

"Your also forgotten the most important job as well Castle." She says with a glint of a smirk on her face.

"What's that?" He said with moving himself from behind the kitchen counter.

"Your also a husband to the most dazzling wife of the 12th precinct, Richard Castle." She starts to laugh after watching his reaction on his face.

Taking a small cup he pours himself some water before answering her with a smart remark.

"Oh yeah!; the most sexiest mystery writer on planet Earth." He says with almost coughing on his small glass of water.

"Smart Ass..." She replied before going around the kitchen counter to kiss him quickly on the lips and cheek.

Meanwhile... A crime was about to be committed by a lone gunman.

Just outside of Central Park entrance. A pretzel vendor having to be on the side of the entrance to run his business with his license.

It was mid afternoon and the park was busy with walkers, bikers and assorted vehicles going into the park to enjoy the nice day. The weathermen have been broadcasting nicer temperatures with the early part of May. Currently with the temperatures in the high fifties.

Augie Mitchell having to be cleaning up his truck to make more of his pretzels, sodas and snacks. After the last few customers having to paid for there orders.

It had given him a chance to take a deep breath into his lungs, while going about with the clean up.

He's been in the pretzel business for the past six years, and he had very few incidents with the public until today.

It was some ten minutes later...

When a white caucasian male in his mid forties came up to Augie Mitchell at his vendor truck. When Augie looked up at the male, his expression changed to one of being scared.

"Augie...you know why I' m here in the first place." He says with a hint of a threat directed at the vendor.

"I don't have it Angelo, and you need to tell your boss." Moving to the front of the truck to face him...

"Well then Augie, you know what is going to happen to you since you don't have your payment to keep you further into the pretzel business." It was at this point he pulled out a small revolver to fired three shots into his body before running away from the scene to only disappeared.

Moments later...

All hell broke loose with several customers coming into full view saw the grotesque scene of the body on the ground with blood pouring out of his body.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Summer Madness

With Augie's body on the street next to his truck. One of the byclists came by to see the scene and right away with stopping his vehicle. The young man in his early twenties took out his cell phone to call 911.

While the rest of the public in the area were hollering calling for further help with tracking down the park police.

Meanwhile four blocks away from Central Park. Detectives Ryan and Esposito driving around after finishing up a previous case. They were listening to the scanner calls inside after they just started to roam around the area.

"Did you hear that Javi about the body?" Ryan asked while getting more comfortable in his seat after stopping for something quick to drink at a local coffee shop across the way.

"I heard. Lets roll partner. Just maybe we will probably hit the jack pot this time around." While turning the key to turn on the engine of the unmarked vehicle. He checks the rare view mirror to check for any traffic in the back of him.

But in the meantime four blocks away.

The ambulance from the local hospital was able to arrive, as with the local police that were called from the 12th precinct.

The entire area was cornered off to the public. While the crime scene unit along with the county medical examiner Lisa Anderson was in charge this time around instead of Doctor Syndey Perlmutter on two weeks vacation from both of his positions.

When Dr. Lisa Anderson came over to the body with her equipment, since she was today working alone. Right away she was able to notice the three gun shot wounds to the chest, and very up close to the person when alive.

Meanwhile the police were making sure to keep the rest of the public out of the way.

While one of the officers from the 12th precinct was interviewing the young man that had called 911 at the time. And it was at this particular time for when Ryan and Esposito arrived just prior to the Yellow tape to keep everyone away from the crime scene.

Esposito was able to park across the street from where the pretzel vending truck was located since it wasn't move. They were able to climb under the yellow banner to speak with the County Medical Examiner before they moved the body to begin the autopsy.

Dr. Lisa Anderson taking off her glasses to look up to see two men walking over to her. She had to assume they had to be detectives of sorts working for a police to investigate the shooting.

"Yes gentlemen how can I help you with?" She asked with moving to start to close up the zipper on the male body.

"I'm detective Eposito and this is my partner Kevin Ryan of the 12th precinct. We heard the call when we were in the area and decided to check it out."

"I' m Dr. Lisa Anderson of the County Medical Examiner's office in place of Dr. Syndey Perlmutter on vacation. How can I help you with the case detectives?"

"Tell us about the body. What precisely killed him?" Ryan asked the question with taking out his yellow note pad.

"First of all his name is Augie Mitchell, six years as a pretzel vendor. He had three shots to the chest directed at the heart to kill him out right and up close and personal." She says with a wry grin while closing up the bag with the body.

"So what your saying Doctor was the fact that Augie Mitchell knew his shooter?" Esposito said with his overall statement to the woman.

"Exactly that detective. And no doubt there has to be a good reason as to why he was shot in the first place and wind up dead in the process."

"And it's going to be our job to find out just who the shooter was in the first place." Ryan said to those around him with his statement. And with the first thing he noticed with looking up was the fact there was a video surveillence camera at the entrance of the park. "Plus the fact we can start with checking with the park police and the video system, maybe that camera was able to pick up the shooter."

"Good idea Ryan, plus we need to comb the area with the rest of the crime scene unit as well." He replied with walking away from the doctor to begin there investigation. "Dr. Anderson, if you find anything...please call the 12th precinct or our number." He takes out one of his business cards to hand it to the woman.

"Thanks. I will be sure to call on whether I' m able to find anything with the autopsy detective Esposito." She moves off with help from one of the other officers, she was able to place the body into the back with closing the door. She was then able to take out her keys to get into the front to drive off to the County Medical office.

When the black van moves off. Detective Esposito tells Kevin Ryan to start searching the area. Even though later they would have to check in with Captain Kate Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Summer Madness**

Captain Kate Beckett having to be walking into the precinct after having a conference meeting with the police commissioner and Mayor.

She wasn't too pleased having to be called to the mayor's office in regard to the recent up rise of crime in her precinct, The Bronx and several others throughout the Tri-State region.

The meeting had lasted more then three hours having to gone over the numbers for when it came to murders, robberies, drugs and most of all stolen weapons. Between the mayor and other police officials. He wants to see a drastic change in the numbers with-in the next year, or else there will be changes made.

Captain Kate Beckett didn't like the threat having come from the mayor. But she knew well that crime has been at a all time high, and something drastic needed to be done. As to what, she had no idea at this point in time.

When she had arrived to the door of her office. She was feeling some what better having to be feeling some what safe. But when she walked into her office. It was at this time for when she heard the office phone started to ring.

She didn't even have the time to take off her brown coat having to come at the hips. She walked straight over to the phone in order to say. "Beckett!" She was able to hear Kevin Ryan's voice on the other end of the line. "What's going on Ryan?" She asked with trying to hold onto the phone while taking off her coat and throwing it over to the couch into the corner.

"Captain...myself and Espo are at the entrance of Central Park. A pretzel vendor name Augie Mitchell was shot to the chest several times. Esposito currently is checking with the surveillance cameras on whether the shooter might of been caught."

"What else Ryan?" She asked while finally sitting down on her seat.

"There is something that the County Medical Examiner Lisa Anderson taking the place of Perlmutter. She tells us that the shooter had gotten really close, indicating that Augie Mitchell might of known the shooter."

"Oh, Just lovely!" She says out of sheer frustration from hearing this latest crime happening. "All right Ryan just keep me posted. Especially on what comes up on the camera."

"Will do Captain Beckett." He says with ending the call to go back to the crime scene area.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four **Summer Madness**

Richard Castle still was reeling with having to be extremely busy the next month. Along with the fact that Gina of Black Pawn Publishing wants him to write a speech as well for one of those book tours.

One of which will be at the Trump Towers Hotel down town. And for which Castle really doesn't wish to attend due to the fact that he never wanted to have the man voted in as president.

But then again Gina Cowell had said that she wanted him to attend. For which will be wonderful publicity for the publishing company totally.

So here he is inside of his office for where he could be spending time further with his son Reece. Its been awfully quiet in his bedroom ever since the nanny had put Reece down for a nap.

At this point Castle had gotten about two pages done in regard to the speech. Otherwise he still had maybe another page in a half to go. Otherwise for now, he turned on the cable tv to channel seven down low to hear.

Some time during the broadcast. There was a report that Castle had found rather interesting. The reporter having to be standing on the outside of Central Park main entrance discussing the shooting of the pretzel vendor shot three times to his chest. And the probable reasoning that the shooter might of gotten extremely close, for where the vendor might of known the person that killed Augie Mitchell.

"Wow!" Richard Castle said to himself in regard to the very interesting story. This was something he could put his teeth into while gearing himself for the up and coming book tour.

Plus the fact he needs to have his P.I. business with Alexis and Hayley involved with the case on the sly at least. It was at this particular point he decided to call the office and have them check into this pretzel vendor Augie Mitchell.

"Dad, how are you today?" Alexis says with sipping a ice cream float that Hayley had gone out to buy for the both of them, and just after closing several cases.

"I' m find after today. Even though Gina and Black Pawn Publishing has me schedule very heavy for the summer months, even though High Heat already sold a great many copies." He says with closing down his lap top for the moment.

"Ouch Dad...that is just horrible. And besides what's up with you calling this time of the morning?" She asked with putting down her ice cream float while waiting on her father.

"Sweetie...did you or Hayley happened to see the news report in regard to the Central Park shooting of the pretzel vendor?"

Alexis takes a look at Hayley. As she currently moves over to the lap top on the table to check into the news report on Google.

"Castle...this is Hayley. What is it you need to know about the report?" She asked with bringing up the news cast on the web site.

"Check to see on whether your able to find any type of dirt on the vendor. On whether his financials were ok with running his business, or who might of had vendetta against the man." Castle replies over the phone to Hayley now checking further information into the shooting.

"I will let you know Castle on whether I'm able to find anything at all."

"Good going Hayley. Call me later on whether your able to come up with a thing. The same goes for my daughter Alexis."

"Right dad." Before the phone goes dead on the other end. And a not so happy Alexis having been told by her own father to get to work on the case they now have in possession.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five **Summer Madness**

Dr. Lisa Anderson was pissed as hell once she arrived back at the office to begin the autopsy on the vendor Augie Mitchell. The reason she was mad was the fact that the computer terminal was down due to a problem with the electric having been cut back from a transformer fire four blocks away.

Otherwise it didn't stop her from working on the body at this time.

She had found it too quiet inside the medical bay. She was only able to find two regular workers finishing up there work. Even though the computers were down though out the entire medical office. However she did need help with the autopsy, so she asked one of the younger workers name Ashley to help until when ever the computer systems are back up once again.

"Come on Ashley lets get started before I change my mind about this entire madness."

"Right away Dr. Anderson." Ashley says with grabbing another clean white lab coat to walk into the next section of the medical bay.

Shooter Angelo Vega arrived at the Empire States Casino in Yonkers, New York to meet up with his boss James Farentino of the State Medical Supplies company.

Angelo Vega knew exactly where his boss would be hanging out inside of the casino. He was able to find him at the live black jack tables with other players.

Even though it was late afternoon. The casino was very busy for a Friday mid evening, along with the card games booming with players from all over the United States.

He slowly walked over to him from behind making sure not to say a word until his boss was ready to leave the table. Even though only for a few moments, since he had a great deal of chips sitting in front of him. Along with three already empty scotch glasses placed on the side of him.

After winning his latest hand. He was able to tell the dealer that he was bowing out for a little while. While filling up a container with placing all of his chips in order to be cashed in when ready.

Walking over to the section to cash in his winnings. There was a long line with only three of the windows open with the cashiers.

Farentino goes to say something into Angelo's ear while waiting on the line. "So what happened?" He asked very quietly in order not to have others listened into there conversation.

"Not here sir. Outside for where no one will be able to hear my response." Angelo said with his boss moving in closer to the cashier booth.

After cashing in his chips from the black jack table. The both men were able to walk outside after finding the main entrance into the parking lot.

They decided to sit on the side of the building away from the main crowds walking in and out of the casino.

"Well!; what happened with your client Augie Mitchell?" He asked with looking about the parking lot filled up with cars for a Friday evening.

"Dead. He didn't have the money he was supposed to have, as with the interest to pay out his loan payment. I was able to shoot the man three times into the crest. And no doubt the story of the shooting is no doubt being cover all over the local news broadcasts." He says with handing his boss an envelope from the other two clients he saw prior to meeting up with Augie Mitchell."

He hands him the large brown envelope. "What's all this Angelo?"

"Payments from the other two I saw earlier this morning, I have already taken out the amount that is owed to me as well."

Farentino takes in a deep breath into his lungs having to be looking around for anyone to be watching them. "Fair enough Angelo." He says before saying the following. "I' m going back into again to play cards. What about you?" He asked the question since his friend came from New York City to meet him here at the casino.

"No place...I think I will try my hand for a little while with playing the slots, especially those famous two cent machines called The Blazing Sevens." He says with taking some of the cash that was taken from inside of the envelope to play his luck with the slot machines.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Summer Madness

Since it was late in the afternoon. Richard Castle was still waiting to hear from his daughter Alexis and Hayley. After seeing the recent news report and talking with his wife at the office.

He still wanted to be involved with the case for the most part.

Moments after finishing his writing and checking up on his son. He was getting some what stir crazy with having to keep on waiting with everyone.

Having to look at the time. It was at this particular time for when his wife walked into the loft door. She was carrying a pile of reports with her from the office. But at the same time walking in she also had the cell phone into her ear having to be speaking with the County Medical Examiner Lisa Anderson.

Speaking loudly..."Can you say that again doctor?" She said with seeing her husband walking over to her,

"Augie Mitchell died from three shots to the chest, along with the fact his stomach contents were filled with cocaine and one other drug called "Blue Angel."

"Damn...I' m surprised this Augie was able to survive until he was shot to death." She says with handing over the files to Castle, while she points for him to place them onto the kitchen counter.

"Correct Captain Beckett. That is essentially it for when it comes to end of life for this man no doubt. Excuse Captain, I need to go clean up before I' m able to leave soon." She says with looking at the computer terminal was finally coming up after the early morning transformer fire.

"Thanks Doctor, please give my regards to Dr. Syndey Perlmutter for when you see him again." She asked gently in front of her husband.

"I will for when I see him get back from his vacation. Good night." She ends the phone call on a upbeat note.

Castle walked over to her. "What was that all about Kate?" He asked while taking the phone from her hand and setting it on the couch. While he takes her in for a quick hug and smooch onto her waiting lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Summer Madness

After checking the facial features of his wife. He knew something must be really up in order to have the woman come home from work early, carrying piles of files to be looked over.

Just after a moment of silence. He asked again with his question to her with standing in the middle of the loft. "Are you going to be telling me what the hell is going on Kate?"

Breaking out of her reverie for the most part. She turned to face him in front with her answer. "Our new murder case Castle. Augie Mitchell a pretzel vendor just outside of the Central Park entrance was shot and killed three times into the chest, along with his stomach contents having been tainted with Cocaine and a drug called "Blue Angel." She says with handing him a report that was sent over by the County Medical Examiner.

"Blue Angel...I never heard of the drug Kate. What is its primary function with anyone taking this drug?" He says in a serious tone with having to asked the question.

"The drug "Blue Angel" is a derivative hypnotic item that is taken with others, and potentially dangerous. And in this case was only part of what actually killed him besides the three gun shots to his heart."

"Wow! What a way to die quickly." Castle says with placing a hand through the scalp of his head.

"Rick...there is no good ways of dying never the less. But in this case he did go quick. Especially with the fact that he knew who was his killer in the first place."

"By the way I saw the news report on the shooting earlier. I currently I' m waiting to hear from Alexis and Hayley on whether or not there was other factors involved with his murder Kate."

She could never put past anything with her husband. "Oh really Rick. What is are you supposed to be finding out about Augie Mitchell?" She asked with taking a further look into the file.

"Like on whether this pretzel vendor might of been more into selling as with drugs or having to be owing a loan shark, as to why the shooter was up close and personal." Castle says with some what of a sarcasm tone of voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8th **Summer Madness**

"When did you asked them to help you out with the case Rick?" She asked with sitting on down on the white chair at the kitchen counter.

It had felt good to be sitting, since she's been on her feet most of the morning. Along with the fact her both ankles were completely swallow. As to why she needs to check with the doctor very soon.

"Earlier Kate just after seeing the news broadcast about the shooting. Hayley said she would call me on whether she was able to find out a thing. Even though it's only been some what of an hour since I called them." He replied with picking up the file to look at it once again.

"If you will excuse me, Rick. I need to go into the bedroom for a few moments to change into my slippers." She didn't go into further detail as to why she needed to change her sneakers. Since of late she's not been able to to wear her heels going to work or any where else. "Be right back Babe."

"Sure." Just when she was moving towards the bedroom. It was at this time the house phone was ringing. When Castle walked over to the kitchen counter to notice the caller I.D. to be his P.I. office. "Castle...how can I help you?" He says with the usual respond with any phone call that arrives.

"Castle, It's Hayley. I was able to find out having dug really deep with this one." She replies with taking a quick sip of water from inside of the secret office. While Alexis had gone out on a chore for one of the newest customers.

"So what did you find out Hayley?" He asked with rubbing the back of his neck. It seem that all of a sudden he was having a slight migraine headache. And he hopes its going to be gone very soon.

"Plenty Rick. First of all Augie Mitchell was shot by a loan shark ex Navy Seal. Mitchell was part of his unit some eight years ago until they parted ways. However this Mitchell has gotten himself involved with taking out loans, and getting involved with the black market in order to purchase cut rate cocaine and other dangerous type drugs."

It was at this particular time. Richard Castle had to whistle in regard to the information that was given to him by Hayley Shipton. "I guess you can say that this Augie Mitchell has been playing with fire the past few years?" He asked with placing down the file back onto the kitchen counter.

A moment later...

Kate Beckett comes back out from the bedroom. Having heard some of what was said about Augie Mitchell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th **Summer Madness**

Continuing with the conversation with Hayley. Castle didn't notice that his wife had come back into the living area, while he was speaking with Hayley.

"Yeah a real power cake for when it comes to those type of drugs. And if he is importing them into New York City. Then the police all over is going to have a real problem with trying to be rid of them." Hayley says with taking in a deep breath over the phone.

"I agree with you in every aspect of what your told me about this Augie Mitchell. But the problem now is to try and find who is this shooter, even though we might have a good chance of catching him on camera. Since Espo and Kevin are working on retrieving the footage from the entrance security camera." He says before looking up to see his wife standing in her slippers listening to his conversation.

"Lets just hope Castle there is enough to see on the camera, or else we will be entirely wasting our time with looking for the killer." Hayley responded to his comments over the phone having to still be alone with Alexis still out on running errands.

"I hope not!...Listen I need to go now. Call me on whether your able to come up with anything else from your computer database."

"I will right away Castle. Talk to you soon." _**Click...**_ It was at this time for when she ends the phone call on her end leaving Castle to deal with his captain wife walking slowly over to her husband.

"Hey! I know this may be a long shot Rick. Lets hope in your sake the police will be able to find the shooter. Why I say this is the fact that your forgotten all about your month long book tour for Black Pawn Publishing."

He snickered when she said about the book tour. "No I haven't forgotten at all. I plan to speak with Gina soon in regard to cutting back a few of those dates that I ' m planning on missing."

She was able to give him a look on her face that he really didn't care for at all. "Gina is not going to like your idea of missing the dates for your fans that go out of there way to see you." She says with a huff of air into her lungs. Before moving over to him at the kitchen counter, she really wanted to kick him in his ass with the way her hormones of late has been driving her crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten **Summer Madness**

In regard to the man that shot Augie Mitchell. Shooter Angelo Vega left quickly in order not to be caught in the act. However he was caught for the most part on the video surveillance camera.

But he won't find out until later having to be done in Yonkers playing the card games at the Empire Casino, during a closed circuit broadcast.

Angelo after checking in with his superiors after taking out Mitchell. He was able to then head for the casino some time in the early afternoon. And on a day that the place was going to be extremely busy with the onset of Summer. Forecasters for the past week have been predicting temperatures in the high eighties with adding into with the humidity as well.

Once he was able to arrive into the parking lot of the casino. He caught up with a few of his friends that are valets for the company the last seven years. Even though he didn't say much to the both men with helping out the clients that were coming into the parking lot.

Otherwise Angelo went inside to the far end of the casino at first to watch the horse races at the nearest bar entrance. he could tell that the place was jumping with all of the betters coming over for there drinks. Including several women from the lower east side of New York City.

Richard Castle had a plan in regard to Gina and Black Pawn Publishing. While his wife was talking nonsense to him in regard to calling Hayley at his P.I. office.

Since he wasn't listening for the moment. He needed to start his plan with Gina. He pulled out his cell-phone from his black jacket to dial the publishing company.

And when he made the connection. He was able to speak with Angela, Gina's secretary. "Angela, how are you? This is Richard Castle. I need to speak with Gina if possible about something really important."

"I 'm very sorry Mr. Castle, but Gina is not in her office at the moment. She is attending a book seminar at the Natural Museum of Nature History. She won't be back until five o' clock, do you wish to have her call you when she is available." She says while checking her notes on the publisher's schedule.

"Please as soon as possible Angela. Tell you she can call me on my cell or she can even come to the loft to discuss the matter." He replied having to be seeing the strange reaction on Beckett's face for when it comes to Castle's ex wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th **Summer Madness**

Meanwhile at the Museum Of Nature History on the third level. A special area had been made ready for the speakers to discuss the summer schedule of authors that will be though out the Eastern seaboard.

Gina Cowell having been one of the last speakers. She was glad it was finally over with a full house on the third level. There had been a great deal of promotion on this special event. She just didn't realize there would be a great deal of people in attendance for the seminar.

Walking away from the last of the signings, she was able to head for the ladies room to freshen up. Even though she had her purse with her, she was able to take a quick look at her phone and text messages.

When she had found that Richard Castle had left a voice mail in regard to calling him back as soon as possible. She didn't seem all too please, even though having not to be all that far away from his loft.

"Damn..." She said to herself with muttering the curse word. Instead of calling him, she decided to drive on over to his place and just find out what is going on in the mean time.

She walked into the ladies room to freshen up. She was glad for the most part that the bath room wasn't all that crowded. Since she wasn't in any more of a mood to sign. Her right hand was starting to hurt a little from all of the people that had come up to her on the signing line.

While at the Loft.

Beckett had gone to lay down after the short squabble she had with her husband. Leaving the nanny in charge of Reece in the nursery. He was having a ball with the nanny, besides having to be playing with his best pal **Royal.**

While Castle had gone to his office to look for further information on Augie Mitchell bringing up his file that was sent to him by Hayley via e-mail.

So far he's not had any luck with finding further items that is going to be needed for the case. Even though he's going into the case blinded, along with going against the captain's orders to get involved. When he has other priorities more important than a murder case for the 12th precinct.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th **Summer Madness**

Since Castle was busy inside of his office. He had no idea just how much time had past. And it seem that he needed to make himself something to eat with his stomach starting to rumble.

When he walked outside to the kitchen section. There was a short note from his wife Kate Beckett.

 **Needed to get in some air. Took Reece and the nanny to the swings.**

 **Love,**

 **Kate**

He was smiling after reading the note. Since he had remembered just earlier that she was some what upset at him in regard to the case and Gina.

And with him thinking. He heard the loft's doorbell having gone off. He looked at the time to think of who might be coming here in the first place. His mother was currently out of town with her studio students, Alexis was busy on errands bringing in new clients for the P.I. business. While he knew that his wife and son Reece were in Central Park on the swings.

Walking modern to the loft's door. He goes to open it only to find his ex wife Gina standing waiting to come in with his request.

"Castle aren't you going to let me in or what?" She says with a bit of sarcasm standing in the hallway.

"Of course you can come in Gina. I assume you were able to received my voice mail. I only found out earlier that you were attending a seminar at the museum." He replied with helping Gina take off her blue jacket and placing into the hall closet, even if she plans to stay a few minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th **Summer Madness**

Gina walked into the loft, since it's been awhile she has been inside the place. There has been a number of changes since the shooting of Celeb Brown.

Gina walks over to the kitchen counter to sit on the stool. While waiting for Castle to finish placing her jacket into the hall closet.

"Ok all done. You could of call me to let me know you were coming over with your visit." He says with walking around to the other side of the counter to face her ex husband.

"I wanted to surprise you. And besides I wasn't too far away from your loft from the Museum." She says with a gleam in her eyes.

"How was the seminar by the way Gina?" He asked.

"Busy as hell Rick. My right hand is still very sore from all of the signings I wound up with." Rubbing her right hand to try and get the soreness out of her joints. "So Rick why did you call me in the first place?" She asked with catching him off guard all of a sudden with the question.

After taking a gulp of air into his lungs. He was ready to answer her question. "Here goes Gina, I need for you to cut back on some of those book tours. For the reason the schedule is just plain crazy to try and make those dates. And in the grand gesture I have a life to live at the way you and your publishing company is trying to kill the author." He says with sarcasm to his publisher having not to be pleased in what he's saying.

"Oh really Rick! How about making a ton of money on those tours?" She says with a growl to her bite...

"Gina listen to me. I can't be doing that many because I have other obligations as well like with my son Reece, The P.I. business and with my wife for the 12th precinct. I will attend to the book tours, but not all of them since I currently involved in a new murder case for the precinct."

Gina was shaking her head with Richard Castle telling him his overall reasons. But then again she started to think about it giving him a moment of silence until she was ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Captain 14th **Summer Madness**

Inside Gina's stomach, she was stewing. And there was no way she was able to be rid of it without having to start screaming at Castle. She really didn't know what to say for at least a moment.

While Castle having to be waiting for her response. He could tell that she was upset after being married to her.

Gina placed her hands onto her hips to finally let go with her response. "Ok Rick, I will extend this one time benefit of having you cut back on at five of those dates. Somewhere in the middle of Keansburg, New Jersey amusement park. I will call the manager to let him know that the publishing company will have to cancel until another time." As she takes in a deep breath into her expanding lungs.

"I appreciate this greatly Gina. I just hope that with the next Winter tour, I will be able to attend all of them without an issue." He says with a sly of relief to hear his ex wife's response.

"You do realize Rick, you are going to be losing a great deal of money just on those five dates, as with Black Pawn Publishing. Lets just hope there won't be any trouble for when the public finds out you won't be attending those five dates." She responded with some what of a sarcasm type of reaction.

"As I said earlier, I won't be able to attend with my other obligations getting in the way Gina. But I won't screw you next time with the Summer book tour." He added with his comment having to slam his fist onto the kitchen counter.

"Good enough Rick. Listen I need to go now. It's been a long day for me and those damn fans." Castle could very much see further that she was frustrated from the entire day.

"Please take it easy going home Gina. For myself I have a murder case to check into with a pretzel vendor being shot just outside of Central Park." He says to her with moving out from the kitchen counter to help with getting her coat from the hall closet.

"I heard something coming over here on the radio. I just hope you and the 12th precinct will be able to find the killer." She says with Castle helping to place her coat on her before leaving.

And just before she was leaving. He was able to kiss her on the cheek, instead of like before for when he wasn't married to Kate Beckett.

"Next time Gina with the book tour." He says with walking her outside of the loft and into the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th **Summer Madness**

Meanwhile at the swings in Central Park. Beckett, Andrea and even Reece were having a ball on the swings. Even though Beckett had to be awfully careful with feeling some what nausea to her stomach.

She knew that maybe she just might be pregnant. But she needed to confirm it with Dr. Anderson and her primary care specialist. Otherwise she won't have to say anything to her husband until she knew for sure. Along with the fact that she never really trusted those CLEAR BLUE devices, as she was leaving it up to the doctors.

She was able to stop the swing, while sitting down to watch Reece and Andrea enjoying themselves. She was thinking about Castle and his dealings with Gina.

She was mostly hoping that he was able to convince Gina to change or rather cut back on some of the book dates. While Castle is able to work on the latest murder case for the 12th Precinct.

She needed to call him and find out just what was her decision.

Meanwhile at the Empire States Casino in Yonkers, New York

The shooter Angelo Vega having told his boss that he was going to play the slot machines instead of going home.

After spending an hour on one of the Blazing Seven machines. He finally hit a big one with winning close to $3,000 dollars with playing the full amount of coins.

He was able to show his proper I.D. in order to collect the full amount on the ticket given to him by the security people working the area for when the machine went off.

He was happy with his winnings. He was even thinking that this was better than shooting Augie Mitchell. Even though he needs to be careful with not getting caught for the shooting.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th **Summer Madness**

After collecting his winnings at the Blazing Sevens slot machine. He then decided to look for something to eat. He decided to head upstairs for where the afternoon buffet was running with all types of seafood.

Taking the escalator to the third level. He was mostly grateful the line for the buffet wasn't all that long. Once he was able to be seated near the first table filled with all types of shrimps, oysters and clams.

He was able to fill up his two plates with seafood. While he went to sit down. He was glad the buffet area was able to add Tv's for those wishing to watch while they were eating.

However for Angelo, he was able to notice that all of the stations were running the New York City news late breaking report about the shooting of Augie Mitchell just outside of Central Park.

It was at this moment that he silently cursed with seeing the report. But the one thing he was glad about was the fact that the news reporters had no clue as to the suspect on who might of shot the pretzel vendor.

He was able to take in a deep breath just after chewing more of the great tasting shrimp. What he could use after he's done with the buffet is a stiff drink downstairs at the bar. This way he would be able to watch the ponies while downing his sorrows.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th **Summer Madness**

The security company that own the video surv **eillance** just outside and inside of Central Park. They were able to contact the 12th precinct about a second video made by one of the joggers.

Lt. Jamieson called Captain Kate Beckett, even though having to be late evening. Lt. Jamieson having given the information to Captain Anderson of the night watch.

He would advised the captain of this particular information right away with calling her at her home. "Lt. Jamieson, I will be sure to give the captain the information. She will no doubt would follow up. Even though the first video given to us had shown the picture of what the shooter looked like."

"No doubt Captain Anderson will show even further just what the shooter looks like, along with the type of weapon that was used in the shooting." Lt. Jamieson says over the phone, while signing a report from one of his security officers just walking into the office.

"Excellent Lt. When will the video be available for showing?" He asked with looking around the bull pen at this late hour.

"The jogger Anthony Roberts was able to give permission for us to hand the video over to the police. Even though later the tv broadcasters will be using the video for there stories. I will send over a courier with the video to your precinct. You should have it with-in the hour."

"Thanks Lt. Jamieson. I will be watching out for that video, while I will be able to contact Captain Beckett when I ' m done speaking with you." He replied with making a notation about the video and placing it onto his computer terminal.

Afterwards with the call ending. It was afterwards for when Captain Anderson went to work with calling Captain Beckett.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th **Summer Madness**

Just after Captain Kate Beckett arrived home to the loft. Her head was still swimming with so much going on in her life overall.

One thing for sure she needed to find her husband inside of the loft. Either he was in his office or the nursery playing with Reece and Royal.

First of all she needed to drop off her things into the bedroom before going to search. But that wasn't going to happen, since all of a sudden her cell phone started to go off. She had to stop short sitting directly down at the edge of the queen size bed.

Pulling out her cell phone quickly. She goes to press the button seeing that the call is from Captain Anderson the night watch commander. "Beckett...whats going on Captain Anderson?" She asked feeling some what exhausted all of a sudden. She surely needs to see her primary care/baby doctor quite soon.

"I have further information on the Augie Mitchell shooting. It would seem that a jogger having to be in the area. He was able to take a picture of the shooter at the time." He says with checking his files in front of him.

"That's wonderful news. Besides the video surveillance camera. We now have further shots of the killer. Where is this jogger?" She asked with great concern for the possible witness.

"I have already taken care of the jogger with giving him protection until after the case is over with. Along with the IPhone being sent over to the precinct for safe keeping."

"Good work Captain Anderson. Just be sure to leave me a full report in the morning for when I come in." She asked with getting off the bed to finish up the phone call. "Good night."

Taking in a deep breath of air into her lungs. She is now ready to start looking for her family.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th **Summer Madness**

When she arrived at the door entrance of her husband's work office. She was able to hear the typing on the keys. While waiting for a moment she heard the typing stop. This was her chance to knock with getting his attention.

"Rick, it's Kate. Is it all right to come in and talk with you about Gina?" She asked with waiting for his answer.

"Come on in already. It's find." As he gets up from his seat to ask her to sit in the front of his wooden desk. "Speaking of Gina, she was here earlier to speak with me."

"I can't believe she came here with her very busy schedule Rick." She replied with planting her hands onto her hips before sitting on down.

"Actually she was at the Museum Of Nature History for a book tour seminar, so she decided to drive over before heading back to Black Pawn Publishing." He says with a quick breath into his lungs before saying anything else.

"So what exactly happened ?" She asked in a soft tone with shifting a little in her seat after sitting on down.

"Even though she was being stubborn at first with my request, but after awhile with my charms. I was able to have her change her mind with cutting back on six of those book tours." He replied with his smirk on his face.

"Six only! I guess Babe, it's better then nothing at all." She says to her husband.

"Its all she was willing to give in to me with the heavy schedule and the amount of monies involved with the summer tour. Any rate now I can at least start to work on the new case without having to worry about the book tour getting in the way."

"That's true Rick. And besides there is a great deal more to the case that meets the eye." She says with a slight altitude.

Shaking his head for the moment. "Why do you say that Kate?"

"Why? Because the mayor and the police commissioner is on our backs with this latest killing just outside of Central Park. They want the 12th precinct to step up with looking further before the public starts an uprising."

"Wow! Now this is not good at all, to have your personnel looking like idiots to the mayor and police commissioner. It's why I need to get on the band wagon to start looking for the shooter." Castle replied with placing his right hand through his hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th **Summer Madness**

Uptown...Police Commissioner Rayburn and the mayor were discussing the situation about the recent crime levels in New York City and the Tri-state region.

"What are we going to be doing whether or not all of the precincts aren't able slow down the crime rate?" The mayor asked with a very serious tone with-in his voice.

"One thing we need to do Mr. Mayor, is place more under cover cops onto the streets. Even though I do know its going to cost the city more money."

"Well then Jeff, we need to do so in order to curtail down the crime rate. And no doubt one of the precincts mainly the 12th will need the extra personnel to run the under cover division." Mayor Blevins says to his friend of 20 years in the crime business.

"No doubt Captain Kate Beckett is going to appreciate it greatly with the added man power Mr. Mayor." Rayburn says with a smile being that he's been her friend as well for a long time. Especially a mean card player as with her husband Richard Castle.

"I know. She has beaten the crap out of me many times over the years, as with her P.I. husband. And he's been a good friend during the times those involved with killing Montgomery and trying to frame me." The Mayor said with a proud tone for what had happened in his career and overall his life.

"We will have to be careful with this situation. Especially after the latest shooting just outside of Central Park. And from what I understand from Beckett's personnel, they have a general idea what the shooter looks like over all. Including having an eye witness now in protection until after the case is over with."

"Excellence news. But one thing I won't do is let the public know this until we are sure that we can at least catch the shooter before he goes after someone else." The mayor replied with getting up from his seat to finish up his chat with his friend.

"I must get going before the dogs come after me. Otherwise your idea about not informing the public is a good idea. We don't need to spook the shooter out of the city and have someone else take the full credit."

"I agree with you all the way." The mayor responded with answering his comment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21th **Summer Madness**

After leaving the casino with his winnings. Angelo Vega had decided to head on home to his condo in the Bronx. Since it was still relative early. Traffic on the Hutch was extremely heavy, even though Angelo decided not to push the limits with the speed.

He's been lucky today with his winnings at the casino. Instead of going home, he was more interested in having a meal at one of the local dinners on the highway.

Taking his time to make the move into the Drive-Thru diner parking lot. lt was having to be half filled to his likely. He's able to find a parking space to the side of the diner. While making sure he was able to lock the doors. He didn't need anyone to break into his black SUV while having a bite to eat.

He walked slowly into the entrance of the diner, for where he was greeted by the female hostess. "Sir, it's going to be a few minutes before a table is opened. Please be seated and I will come get you." She says with a pleasure sweet smile for the customer.

"That is just find Madam." He spoke with respect for the female hostess.

But in the meantime...

Tv broadcasts were reporting the latest shooting having taken place just outside of Central Park. The 12th precinct were able to give the information, along with a possible suspect photo of the shooter. And currently this photo was being shown from inside of the Drive-Thru dinner tv sets for anyone having to be watching while eating there foods.

And the question would be on just how many of those people inside were actually paying close attention to the details of the shooter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd **Summer Madness**

Angelo Vega finally was able to be taken to a seat into a corner near the bathrooms. Along with only being a few feet from the counter with every seat having been taken by the customers.

He also noticed the tv sets trying to not to be too obvious about it. When he looked over at the one Tv set. The news broadcast was on discussing about a shooting. But at this point since it might of been on already a photo of the shooter.

Angelo was trying to stay calm the best he could. Even though he was able to see his waiter having to be a young man in his early twenties and has a Spanish accent of sorts.

"Sir...here is your menu. Do you need a drink before your order arrives." He replied with placing his essentials, napkins and a few other items that he brought over from the counter that was missing.

"Please..I will have a large coke to drink for now, its just too bad you don't have any type of liquor or beer." He asked with taking a small of water that the waiter had placed in front of him.

"I' m afraid to say that we don't. Even though the owners have tried for a year with trying to get a license to sell liquor and beer on the premises."

"That just too bad about the liquor license. Any rate I will need to order the following since I' m rather starving." He says...

"All right sir...What will you have today?" He says while glancing at the tv set...

"I will have a turkey club sandwich on rye bread tasted. Along with on the side Mash potatoes and Cole slaw."

"Sounds really good myself Sir. I will place your order right away. Anything else?" He asked with making sure the order was written down properly.

"No..that's it for now. Maybe after I' m done, I will have a dessert of sorts. But I will think about it until after eating my food."

"Ok...He said with moving behind the counter and into the kitchen having to be extremely busy.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th **Summer Madness**

After he was able to arrived into the very busy kitchen. Jose was able to notice that his boss was inside as well speaking to another waiter in regard to an order.

Jose was very nervous, and he needed to speak with someone about his customer. When he saw that his boss having finished up with the conversation. He was able to speak with him very quickly in Spanish, since he doesn't really under stand English all that well.

His boss John Martin was trying to understand him, even though Jose was speaking his Spanish just too quickly to under stand all of the words.

"Jesus Christ Jose...slow down your words. I just can't understand you all that well." He says with pulling the waiter into the corner away from all of the noise and the walking traffic.

"I will try with English. There is a criminal inside this diner. Tv reports say this man shot someone just outside of Central Park." He responded with having to talk slower with his words and in English.

"Are you sure Jose?" His boss asked in all seriousness with his question.

"Si'...He says the word yes in Spanish.

"All right...lets do this. I will go back to the register to check this man out. While you place his order. I will see what I can do about calling the police. Ok?"

"I will boss." Jose was able to place his order, while going back out very slowly to serve the other customers that he was taking care of.

 **But in the meantime...**

His boss had gone back to his register to work. Even though the suspect having to be in the corner was sitting and drinking his drink for the time being.

Even though Jose was able to tell the man sitting in the corner that his order would be ready in five minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th **Summer Madness**

Angelo was able to say thank you to the waiter just after being told about his order. And for some odd reason he started to feel very uncomfortable with people at the tables started to stare at him.

He started to think that it might of been because of the tv new broadcast. However feeling this way, he had to leave. Even though he had to make up an excuse with running to the bathroom. While checking on whether there was some type of window he would be able to get out and some how get to his vehicle without having to be caught.

Meanwhile the state troopers on the hutch were receiving the report on the suspect having shot the vendor just outside of Central Park.

Sergeant Willis having to be driving with his female partner Judith Judge was listening to the call about the suspect and the possible situation at the Drive-Thru diner.

"Did you hear that Sarge?" Judith says with taking out her revolver to check inside just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah, I heard. We need to move quickly, and without any type of siren to spook the suspect. I suggest that you call it in while asking for possible back-up." He responded with checking the traffic up ahead to start moving quickly.

"Right away, sir." She says with getting on the mike to speak with the dispatcher and supervisor.

Jose had walked outside of the kitchen to bring over the suspect's order. But when he wasn't able to see no one sitting. He was able to ask questions with some of the customers having to be in the area.

And when he found out that the suspect had left with going into the bathroom and outside of the window that he was able to move out of without any trouble.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th _**Summer Madness**_

Sometime later after the state troopers were able to take statements from everyone inside of the dinner. It was at this point that the main report having been received by the 12th precinct.

It was sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan having picked up the report from the computer terminal. They were shaking there head for when they had found out just who was the suspect that had gotten away from the Thru-Way dinner.

"I just don't believe this Ryan. Letting the prime suspect with the shooting just outside of the park get away. While climbing out of the bathroom window to get away just prior to the state troopers arriving." Esposito says to his partner sitting down at his station frustrated for the most part.

"It's a damn shame that's for sure Javi. And I know for sure that Captain Beckett is going to be extremely upset for when she finally finds out the complete truth." Ryan responded with the complete truth. Even though he was looking around the bull-pen on whether Captain Kate Beckett might be either in her office, or away outside for a special conference with the police commissioner."

Actually Captain Kate Beckett has having an earful from police Commissioner Rayburn down town. Not only herself, but others from different precincts throughout the entire New York City area.

Commissioner Rayburn along with the press on the front step of Police Plaza. There were several hundred people in attendance, including the tv broadcasters. This conference having to be dealing with the recent crime wave hitting the entire Tri-state region.

Beckett having to be standing in the back of the police Commissioner and the mayor trying to suck it up to the public and the local news. Kate Beckett knew very well that lately that too many criminals having been getting away with murder. Many of them having to be inside of there own police force, and why Beckett has been trying her best, along with her own people have been working very hard in order to find the real criminals behind the crime wave.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th **Summer Madness**

There were only a few moments left of the press conference on the steps. Captain Kate Beckett was just mostly glad that the roving press decided not to bother her with particular questions about her recent murder case.

She wasn't in the best of moods lately. And even her own husband had suspected that he had knew why for the overall reason.

Once the crowd started to move off into different directions. Commissioner Rayburn went looking for her to find that she was in the corner away from the cameras. "Captain Beckett, I needed to ask on whether your department need extra men to help with the heavy case load of murders?" He asked even though she didn't really believed him for when it comes to the cost of having those extra people on the pay role.

Taking a deep breath before giving him her answer. "We could use a few more extra people for the under cover operations to help with the hours my people are already working." She says with the complete truth of the matter.

"And yourself?" He asked even though she had no idea what he was really talking about.

"What do you mean sir?" She says with moving back a little from him.

"No reason really. Other then the fact your been looking really tired of late Kate." He replied with placing a hand onto her shoulder for emotional support.

"It's true sir. But I keep pushing myself to stride for perfection at times. But when it comes to the budget and the shortness of people. It just makes it harder on me to try and keep a tidy ship overall."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th **Summer Madness**

She couldn't wait to get away from the grips of the police commissioner on the steps. After her last words to tell him that she was tired from all of the recent nonsense going on.

"If that is the case Kate. Won't don't you take a few days off to let your other officers take over until your able to come back." He offered with his suggestion of a few days off.

"Are you sure about this sir?" She asked while waiting for his reaction to the question.

Taking in a deep breath from the breeze having just shown up. "Of course, I' m serious Captain Beckett. Take three days off to recharge your batteries. Just be sure to leave your precinct in good hands, so I don't need to hear any type of bad reports."

She was able to see that he was pissed off in spite of the situation going on with the recent crime wave. "Thank you, sir. I will go back to the precinct and inform them of the change of command for the next three days." She says with relief giving her the chance to spend more time with her family.

And most important to be sure to call the doctor's office for an appointment.

"Good. I need to go now Captain. I still have a number of meetings with my staff before I' m even able to head on home." He said with a slight smile on his face. Otherwise he went to shake her hand before leaving with walking on down the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th **Summer Madness**

 **"** Damn him any way." Captain Beckett was extremely pissed off at the police commissioner. Anyway she headed on down the stairs as well, while holding onto the railing.

She was happy for the fact there were no reporters around to bother her with questions in regard to the recent crime wave. It was at this point she went looking for her vehicle having parked on the side of the building instead of the under ground garage.

Taking her time with finally making it to her car. One thing for sure, her legs and feet were starting to bother her from standing just too much.

And when she finally goes to see her doctor. She will know for sure on whether or not she's pregnant again. Because of the signs are differently their for her to know.

Twenty minutes later...

Captain Kate Beckett was able to find a parking space. Even though she won't be staying long once she is able to inform Captain Anderson and Sergeant Javier Esposito that she is going to be going home for the rest of the evening.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th **Summer Madness**

Walking into the 12th precinct was like a real killer for her, mostly because of her feet having to be hurting a great deal. And it's why she won't be staying long.

One thing she did notice was the fact that the air conditioning inside was working really well for a change. She had remembered of putting in a work order with the main department to check it out.

Any way she walked over to Sergeant Esposito's desk. Only to find him side of the computer tech room working on files. "Bro, what is going on with the Larenzo case file?" She asked with moving in front of him going over some security photos.

"Nothing much Captain Beckett. We were able to find that his story was true to nature with his eye witnesses telling us the truth." He says with handing her the report.

After a moment of reading the file. "Good Javier. Just be sure to have the under cover officers to keep a close eye on him." She replied before telling him her news.

Giving it a moment..."By the Sergeant Esposito, you are currently in charge of the 12th precinct until Captain Anderson comes in for his night shift. I have decided to head on home after the outing I had with the public briefing." She responded with a slight hiss in her throat.

"It was that bad Captain?" He asked with placing the file back down next to the computer terminal.

"Yes very much so Javi. It's why I' m going home to my family this evening." She responded with pride in her facial expression.

"Have fun Captain, please give a big kiss for me and your son Reece." He states with moving away from her and the computer terminal to head outside to his desk. Since he is now in charge of the 12th precinct.

"I will surely do that Javi. I will go now, I need to check with my office before leaving. No doubt my desk is piled sky high with reports to sign." She says with a slight chuckle before moving towards her office at a slow pace. "Good night."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th **Summer Madness**

She walked into her office to see the pile of paper work on her desk. It's a good thing she was carrying her black brief case in order to carry the file folders and bring them home for signing.

However at this particular time. Since she is still here at the precinct. She decided to call the office of Dr. Anderson to find out on whether there was a opening slot. For which she needs to be checked out entirely by the baby doctor. And especially since she has the feeling that she is pregnant again. Along with the signs with her feet having to be swollen and other signs to drive her just plain crazy...

Sitting down at her desk, she was able to pull out her cell phone. Since she had no intentions of using the office phone for where the call could be trace in case of an investigation some time down the line.

Dialing the number she had almost forgotten about the time for a Friday afternoon. No doubt the medical clinic for where Dr. Anderson works out of, just might be closed.

As it turned out with her assumption. She was completely right the medical clinic was closed. So instead she had to leave her name, telephone number along with when she would like to see Dr. Anderson for a complete check up.

There wasn't anything else for her to do at the moment accept just leave the precinct and head on home to meet with her husband.

However something stopped her when her cell started to chirp once again. She was very surprised to find that it was the medical clinic after all. This was going to be interesting having to find out the reason why she had to leave a voice mail.

"This is Dr. Anderson's office Technician Judy Williams. I' m sorry for not picking up the phone for when you called. There was an emergency and I needed to be away from the desk at that time. Mrs. Castle, when would you like to come in for an exam?" She asked having to be all business with her job over the phone.

"Is there an opening tomorrow if possible?" She asked just in case there was an slot opening even on a Saturday morning or another time during the day.

"Please let me check the calendar book Mrs. Castle. I will have to place you on hold for a moment. Ok?" She replied with placing the phone call on hold.

It was at that moment to have Kate Beckett take in a deep breath into her lungs having to be waiting. Otherwise it really take all that long for when the technician Judy Williams came back onto the line.

"Mrs. Castle, I have an opening for you at 11 A.M. in the morning with Dr. Anderson. He's only going to be working four hours tomorrow. So I can fit you in at that time. Is this all right with you at all?"

"Yes, that will be just fine with me. I will be sure to come in a little bit early before the rush." Beckett replied with a chuckle as with the technician.

"Ok, I will make you in for tomorrow morning at 11 A.M. See you then Mrs. Castle. Good evening." She says before ending the phone call with a click on the other end of the line.

"Thank god! It's about time I get this entire situation over with." She responded with talking to herself from inside of her office, along with finally getting a chance to leave and her black brief case filled with files that needs to be signed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31st **Summer Madness**

She was glad to be out of the precinct and into the fresh air. In spite of the heat and humidity. She will be glad to get home to the loft for where the central air conditioning will be working.

No doubt her son Reece is being closely watched by the nanny and house keeper. As for Richard Castle, he would be home soon from a local book tour. Since he told Gina that his schedule needed to be cut back for the summer.

After some time with the local traffic. She was able to make it home safe and sound. While not letting the valet to park the vehicle into the under ground parking lot.

She was able to grab all of the reports from the office. Even though she was having anxiety attacks for when it comes to tomorrow with Dr. Anderson.

Beckett was hoping that the truth will be told. Telling her that she is going to be having another baby in the near future. Even though she won't be saying a word to her husband until she knows the truth of the matter.

When she walked off the elevator and headed on down to the loft door. She could hear laughter coming from her son Reece. He was playing with Royal in the middle of the living room. While Andrea sitting on the couch over looking them to stay out of trouble.

"I see that everyone is having fun tonight." Beckett says with her statement. While her son ran up to her, with Royal right behind him.

"Ma. Ma. Your home. Daddy is not here until later." Reece replied with playing with the top of Royal's head.

"Oh, really! I guess his fans are interested in seeing more of his writings today. Any way Reece, How are you little man?" She asked knowing that she was going to get a chuckle out of him and he does very loudly.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th **Summer Madness**

Reece shook his head a little after being asked on how he's feeling by his mother. "First mommy, I' m no little man." He says with Royal jumping all over him. Andrea having to be there with them, she was able to pull off the lab from Reece.

"Thanks Andrea. Do me a favor and take Royal to his cage for the duration." Kate Beckett asked knowing full well her son with start to act up because of it.

"I will Mrs. Castle. Reece, you stay here while I put Royal into his sleeping chambers(Meaning his cage)."

Reece moves away from his best pal after giving him a final hug for the evening. "Bye, Royal!" He says in a hurtful way in front of his mother and nanny.

"Come on Reece, into your bed we go. Your had enough of playing for the evening." His mother says rather frustrated with no Richard Castle around for the moment.

"Do I have to mommy?" He says with holding onto his mother very tightly, and by the look that she was giving him. It was at this moment that he let go of his mother, to run inside of his nursery.

Beckett goes following to make sure he was listening, and he was having to climbed into his bed. Since he's old enough instead of the crib.

"All right baby, under the blankets you go, sweetie." Beckett goes to make sure the blankets were over her son. "Good night."

"Mommy, love ya. Hope daddy comes home soon." Reece said while laying down on his right side.

"Maybe. Now to sleep." Beckett announced turning down the over head light, and leaving the door ajar a little.

She walks out to head to the kitchen area to make herself a snack. Since all of a sudden she was famished with her stomach starting to grumble.

It's just too bad that her husband wasn't around to make something special.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th Summer Madness

Walking over to the kitchen counter. Beckett made herself a chicken salad sandwich filled with a little mayo, tomato, and lettuce.

She was starved with the possible chance she is going to be having a baby. Tomorrow she will know for sure with going to see her primary care specialist Dr. Anderson.

She has no problem with it, accept the swelling of her feet and other parts of her body. Along with the usual signs with carrying a baby.

Sitting while finishing up her food. All of a sudden she heard the front door opening. The only one it could be is Richard Castle.

He walks in with his hands filled with all kinds of goodies from the book tour.

She goes over to him. "Babe, what's all this?" She points into his direction.

"Gifts given to me from my loving fans." He says with placing the bags onto the top of the small couch, along with taking in a breath of air into his lungs with carrying the heavy items.

"Babe, you look exhausted from today." She states.

"Are you kidding! I couldn't even leave with the lines having to be so long. Even Gina and two others from the publishing company were helping out with the signings." He says with a slight smirk.

"Oh really! Gina getting involved in all of the action. What else did she do Castle?" She walks over to him to give him a searing kiss on his lips.

"What's all this sweetie?" He asked with breaking the kiss from his wife.

"Lets just say I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning with Dr. Anderson. I will find out on whether I' am going to have another baby." And the look of his expression, she could tell he was thrilled with the possible news.

"Great Kate! I probably won't be able to sleep having to worry about tomorrow." As he goes to kiss her this time, but only this time much longer.

After breaking the kiss. "Come on Rick, you have some one that wishes to see you very badly, even though Reece might be asleep."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th Summer Madness

Beckett continued to go through Castle's bag of goodies. When she found a new novel written by James Patterson. "What's all this Babe?"

"Oh, Yeah. Patterson join me and the two others for a little while before he had to leave. It's his new novel coming out in a few weeks. I was able to read a few pages, and from what was written by Patterson. He has a big hit on his hands once again." Castle says with a slight bit of sarcasm for when it comes to Patterson.

"Can I read it when your done reading it?" She asked with gently with the request.

"Of course you can. Take it with you tomorrow for when your waiting for Dr. Anderson at the clinic." He hands the novel to her into her hands, as she looks into the back part for the type of dedication he had written.

After a movement of reading the dedication at the back end of the novel. "Nicely done Babe."

"I know. I believe it's his best yet for when it comes to dedication's." Castle announced with moving towards the kitchen counter.

"By the way Castle, what did Gina think of it?" As Beckett finished taking the last of the items from the bags that Castle had brought in from the book tour.

"Gina, didn't say much of anything other then the fact that she was more interested in the money the tour was making today. She didn't even bother with talking with the author, as with the other two to be very rude in my judgement."

"I would say so as well Rick. Any rate I' m just glad to have you home. Our son Reece has been very antsy for when it comes to his father having to be home."

"Well then I will see him now and make the little boy happy for a change. Come on lets go Kate." He says with moving out from the kitchen counter to head for his son's room.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th **Summer Madness**

After making sure that Reece was find in his room. Castle had gone to bed for a rare occurrence for him. But for Kate Beckett, she wasn't able to sleep due to having to worry about tomorrow with seeing Dr. Anderson.

She would be happy to be pregnant again. She was thinking too many things on her mind in regard to tomorrow.

So what she decided to do was lay down on the couch in the living room with reading James Patterson's new novel. She was going to read IN HAIL OF BULLETS, but opted to try for this one for Patterson.

Sometime later...

Castle woke feeling some what hungry. And was in need of a quick snack. But when he found his wife asleep on the couch. He noticed the Patterson book on her stomach, and smiled slightly.

He went to slightly touch her to wake her and come to the bedroom and sleep.

She opened her eyes to see her husband with a slight smirk on his face. "Did I fall asleep?" She says sounding stupid for the moment.

"You did Kate! Plus to the tune of James Patterson with his new novel coming out soon. Come to bed Kate. I promise not to bother you with tomorrow being on your mind a great deal." As he helps her up from the grey couch.

"Thanks Babe."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th **Summer Madness**

It was the next morning for when Beckett had gotten up late after being exhausted from the night before.

Walking into the living area. She found a note written by her husband Richard Castle. She couldn't believed it that Castle had taken Reece, Royal and the nanny to the Petting Zoo at the park.

Since it was an special event for the children. A petting zoo was brought it to showcase the animals for any of the children that attend the zoo.

Castle didn't wish to wake her in order to let her sleep it off with the weekend. She chuckled a little after reading the note. On top of everything else he had made her breakfast having left it on the hot stove.

Actually she was starved and was in the mood to eat in spite of the pregnancy. Moving from behind the kitchen counter. She opened the frig to take out on what ever items she will need for breakfast and drink.

She couldn't get over on how so quiet it was from inside the loft. It's been a long while since she had that kind of peace and quiet. So she was going to take advantage of it for now having her breakfast.

Afterwards she plans to finish up the latest James Patterson's novel before her brew comes home from the petting zoo.

 **Meanwhile at Central Park**

Castle and Andrea were watching Reece ride a small brown pony. One of the care takers was holding onto Reece as they walked the grounds.

Reece was having a ball. Since it's been awhile that he's had fun over all.

It was at this time that Richard Castle went over to one of the vendors around the park to buy hot dogs and a vanilla ice cream for when Reece was done with his ride.

Central Park was very busy with parents having brought their children to visit the petting zoo and other attractions. Security was extremely tight for a Saturday morning.

Castle and Andrea went to sit down on a grey bench to eat the food they brought. While waiting for Reece to finish up his ride.

Moments later...

Reece was being brought over by the trainer. Castle was glad to see that his son was being well taken care of.

"Daddy...I had lots of fun." Reece says with the trainer letting him head into his father's arms. While the trainer headed back over to his station.

"I am glad to hear that Reece. Mommy is going to be glad as well. Even though I left mommy home to rest."

"Mommy needs rest. But she could of had fun today as well." Reece replied along with the fact his father handed him the vanilla ice cream to make his extremely happy.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Summer Madness

Just after Reece came off the midget pony. Castle told Andrea to hold onto Reece while they start to leave the Petting Zoo.

It was at this time that Castle needed to stop off at Black Pawn Publishing. To pick up the new books that Gina and her staff had put together for the author.

Castle needed to call Gina to find out on whether it would be ok to bring Reece for the visit. Taking out his cell-phone. He was able to bring up the number to Gina Cowell's office.

Hopefully she will answer right away. Even though most of the times her secretary would answer the phone. But this time he was lucky when she answered on the second ring.

"Hello! Castle is that you calling? Your lucky my secretary just left to finish up errands for other writers. How can I help you?" She asked with looking at her folders in front of her on the desk.

"I wanted to drop by to pick up those new books that you and your staff had put to the side. Plus I wanted to find out on whether it would be all right to bring Reece since we are currently at the Central Park Petting Zoo?"

"Rick, I would just love it to see Reece. It's find to bring him up to my office. I will let the guard know that I will be expecting you, Reece and who else?" She asked.

"Andrea the nanny, she is with us today." Castle says to his ex wife and publisher.

"Ok, I will expect the three of you in a little while. See ya soon Castle." As the cell-phone goes click with the end of the conversation.

Castle turned to Andrea holding onto his son Reece. "Lets go Gina is waiting for us."


	38. Chapter 38

Author notes: This series is now continuing with Summer approaching soon.

 **Summer Madness**

Chapter 38

Reece was a little upset having to be told to get off the pony at the Central Park Petting Zoo. Castle had permission from Gina to bring Reece with him to Black Pawn Publishing. It's been awhile since Gina has seen the little boy. She would be waiting in her office for when Castle and Reece arrive from Central Park. He would be driving over in the car service since he paid the driver to stay around.

For which he didn't mind at all with the extra money. During the time his client was inside the zoo. It had given him the chance to walk around himself with checking out all of the animals.

Reece seem to be a little restless with being inside the car. However he was much more quiet when he was with his father taking the elevator up to level six of the publishing company. Walking out with Castle holding onto his son's hand. He was getting so much better with his walking.

Finally getting to Gina's office. They were able to walk in without the secretary having to still not being around. Knocking on the door and going inside. Gina was very happy to see the both of them. She was able to get up out of her swivel chair.

She went over to hug both Castle and Reece. Before getting down to business with his books.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in Central Park on the other side of the petting zoo.

There was an issue with someone trying to break into a SUV vehicle. However when the park police officer caught the young male. He called for back up to take the possible suspect into custody.

However going to check inside of the SUV trunk with prying it opened. They found a surprise with a dead body having to been at least dead for a few days. No one knew who it was with the coroner having to been dispatch and the 12th precinct.

Captain Kate Beckett stayed back at the precinct having a meeting with Inspector Victoria Gates. When the call came into the precinct. Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan were asked to attend to the case. Including having the crime scene unit arrive onto the scene.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summer Madness**

Chapter 39th

Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan arrived at the scene. Along with the rest of the crime scene unit. Coroner Doctor Lisa Anderson was called into the scene to take over the case with having to perform an autopsy back at the medical bay.

The yellow banner placed around the area. In order for the public to stay away from the crime scene. Since none of the police had any idea what was going on with the vehicle or the body having to been found.

Sergeant Esposito walked over to the coroner to ask her on whether she was able to make out any I.D. on the male body. "I will know for sure in a few moments Sergeant with the palm reader. Otherwise as for the cause of death. I will know with the autopsy when I take the body back to the medical bay."

She places the computer palm reader that was sent to the local F.B.I. database. If any thing they will know in a few moments.

But in the mean time...

Detective Kevin Ryan was checking the grounds for where the SUV was parked. He was walking with sergeant LT. Williams near a high grassy area. When all of a sudden Ryan bent down with using his gloves to pick up a automatic gun that was laying in the grass.

LT. hands him a evidence bag to be placed inside and logged into computer systems. "We need to get this back to the finger printing department and find out on whether any prints had been left on the weapon."

"I agree LT. However I will continue to keep checking the area for any type of clues." Ryan exclaimed with his statement to the sergeant heading towards his car to take the evidence back to the precinct.

Meanwhile...

Doctor Lisa Anderson had an I.D. on the body that was inside the SUV. "Sergeant Esposito, I have a positive I.D. on the male body. It's Doctor Jerome Jackson of the Albany, New York Medical Center hospital. He is the chief of the Heart department for the last 15 years. He's married to a woman name Jackie Reynolds with two children a and a girl. Would you believe sergeant, she lives at a co-op apartment in the Bronx?"

"Does the report give the street number Doctor Anderson?" He asked with writing the information onto his note pad.

"No it doesn't at all. So I guess your going to have to look for the address the hard way. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to the office to begin the autopsy ."

"Sure doctor. I will be staying around with my partner to look for any further evidence on the doctor." He states with walking away from the coroner van.


	40. Chapter 40

Summer Madness

Chapter 40th

After Doctor Lisa Anderson had mention the information about the body that was found in the SUV. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan had their hands full with trying to find the address for where the wife and children live.

It's never been his strong suit walking up to some on telling them that there husband or wife is dead.

It was the next few hours. Esposito and Ryan were working hard to look for the address in the Bronx. They had called their sources out in the field to try and find out the information about the address, and who might of been responsible for the death of the doctor.

Captain Kate Beckett sitting in her office for the last two hours. She needed to get up and start walking a little while the twins were some what calm in her stomach. What she really needed to know on whether Esposito and Ryan had any luck.

She walked over to the two detectives having to be looking some what frustrated the past few hours. "Any luck gentlemen with finding the address?" As she stands in front of them with looking at the time on her watch. She needed to go on home with her limit of hours put in today at the precinct.

"Nothing sir..However we are hoping one of our sources will call with the information. Otherwise Beckett we just wait." Ryan says to her with turning to face his partner. All of a sudden Esposito's phone started to ring.

"Hello! Who is this?" Esposito asked since there wasn't any caller I.D. on who was calling.

"Hey Bro! It's Jolie. I just came back from the Bronx. I have your address for the doctor's wife and children. Take this down Espo before I have to leave for a job for another precinct."

"Really Jolie! Your really staying busy and out of trouble I might add. What's the address?" He says with a slight smirk on his face with looking up at the captain and his partner.

"She lives five blocks away from Yankee Stadium at the CO-OP apartments at number 245 on the second floor. You need to ask the manager on whether or not she is still around or not with the children supposed to be in private school."

"Thanks Jolie, your been a great help. Look for your payment on your debit card in a few days. Ok?" He retorted with ending the conversation with his source.

"Well Gentlemen get moving. I will update Captain Anderson when he gets here very soon. I will stay in the office off my feet until he arrives." She says to them even though the two of them were not liking the idea.


	41. Chapter 41

Summer Madness

Chapter 41

Esposito and Ryan never like the fact with having to tell someone that their husband or wife is dead. And at this time both detectives were feeling some what down with having this chore.

"Hey Bro! Before we head on over to the Bronx. I could use a good stiff drink to loosen me up a little with talking to the woman." Javier makes the suggestion to his partner Kevin Ryan.

"Sounds like a cool idea Javier. Where are you taking me, bro?" Ryan cool use a drink as well before heading over to the co-op apartments.

"There is a bar down the block that your probably heard of. It's called the "Green Giant" with the owners were at the time they opened to stir up protests from the locals. Otherwise they stayed opened for the past three years."

"Sounds delightful! Lets go..." Ryan said with a smirk on his expression.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dr. Jerome Jackson's wife Jackie has been trying to get a straight answer for the past hour for where her husband is supposed to be. She had been told that he had left the hospital up in Albany for a medical conference in New York City.

She had received a phone call from his secretary Josey of three years. That Jerome was flying down to reunite with her at some point during the medical conference at Manhattan Medical Center.

Jackie tried contacting his pager and cell with no response. She didn't know what else to do accept call her friends to come and console her. While the two children Jake and Melissa were away at summer camp.

It would be at least an hour before her sister Pat will be able to come over with her finishing up her shift at the local beauty parlor just on the outskirts of the Bronx. Her sister Patricia had been a great friend to her over the years. Especially when she had decided to stay in New York while Jerome worked up in Albany.

The both of them have been traveling back and forth to keep their marriage together for the sake of the children.

Some time later...

There was a knock on her door...Jackie was still alone at this point. So she was hoping that it might be her sister.

But when she walked over to the door. She started to have butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden feeling that there might be something room.


	42. Chapter 42

Summer Madness

Chapter 42

After speaking with the manager of the co-op apartments. Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan knocked on the door to the wife's apartment. Right away Jackie answered the door when she saw the two detectives with their badges in front of her.

"Are you Doctor Jerome Jackson's wife Jackie?" Sergeant Esposito asked her right away. Along with having the feeling that she knew something was very wrong.

"Sergeant, I have been trying to make contact with my husband all morning. He had flown down from Albany for an conference at the Manhattan Medical Center. His secretary had told me that my husband had made it safely off the plane at JFK. Otherwise no one else knows what has happen afterwards. Unless gentlemen, you have any additional information?"

"Actually we do Jackie." Ryan decides to talk afterwards while Esposito was looking around and inside the apartment.

"What has happened to him?" She started to have further tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks.

"The Central Park police patrols found his body inside. Once a jogger was able to noticed something was wrong. He was shot in the chest twice thinking that he might of know his killer." Detective Kevin Ryan tells her the information.

"Please come in so that we can talk further on my husband's death. I am just glad my children aren't around to hear this. They are currently away for Summer School in the mountains for now." She stated about her children.


	43. Chapter 43

Summer Madness

Chapter 43

Esposito and Ryan walked into the co-op apartment to discuss further her husband's death.

Jackie was able to make coffee for the both of them while sitting in the kitchen area, while she placed cups and saucers in front of them. She waited for the coffee pot to heat up with bringing out the sugar and milk.

Esposito would be the first to speak up. "Do you have any idea as to why anyone would murder your husband?"

"I don't have any idea as to why. Unless it has something to do with his conference. His hospital were in contention for a new heart hospital wing. I understood from one of the last talks I had with my husband. Was the fact that the mafia was trying to get involved with offering a great deal of monies for other hospitals not having a chance to get the grant."

"I will have to check into it Jackie. While discussing the matter with my captain and see what she thinks of it." Ryan replied this time around when he heard the coffee pot started to beep to let her know it was ready.

"I don't know what else to say on the matter. Unless your department sends someone to the Albany,  
Medical Center to investigate with talking with his staff." She made a solid suggestion, even though they had a feeling. It was going to be them heading for Albany to ask the questions.

"All right Jackie. We will be leaving after we have your coffee. If you can think of anything else while your planning your husband's funeral. You can contact the Westchester County Medical Examiner to pick up his body for burial."

"Thank you, Sergeant Esposito. Here is your coffee before leaving."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later back at the precinct.

Captain Kate Beckett had already left for the day. Captain Jose Anderson was now in charge of the shift.

Esposito and Ryan after stopping for gas and food. They walked into the bull pen to speak with Captain Anderson about the doctor's murder.

"You mean to tell me that the mafia might be involved?" Anderson asked with a serious tone. "The F.B.I.  
need to get involved with the murder taking place. Otherwise with your suggestion by the wife to have the two of you go to Albany to investigate is just too much on the budget and out of our sector."

"I believe you need to speak with Beckett, the police commissioner and even the governor on whether or not we will be allowed to go." Sergeant Esposito says to the captain while putting him on the hot seat. 


	44. Chapter 44

Summer Madness

Chapter 44th

Walking into the bull pen. Both detectives with all of the running around today. Even though they were tired, they still needed to speak with Captain Anderson about the visit.

Even though after mentioning about the mafia. There was going to be a great deal of red tape in order for them to investigate the case with the murder of the doctor.

How long before it goes through the channels just might take a while to get permission to go under cover at the Albany, Medical Center hospital. They could use Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I. to help them out.

Even though Kevin Ryan just might have a problem with going under cover with Jenny and the children having to be left alone. No doubt he will try to coax her into letting him go upstate.

Captain Anderson was in his office when he came out to say something to Javier and Kevin having to be in the break room making Latte this time. Walking slowly he found them.

"Gentlemen just to let you know.I was able to get the ball rolling on your request to work in Albany. Is there anything else on your mind?" He asked this time since these are two of his favorite detectives.

"Actually there is Captain. It's up to you or Captain Beckett to call the sector chief of the F.B.I.  
to have Seth Hutchinson to work with us on the case. That's if it possible and whether or not we get the permission sir to go under cover." Esposito says with a strong endeavor with his asking for Seth Hutchinson."

"Lets see what happens with getting the permission to have you work in Albany and the budget to let you go and stay in a hotel or motel depending on the monies available." Captain Anderson says after taking in a deep breath.

"Ok Captain. Now we need to get out of here and just go home after a long day." Esposito says in a huff to pack up his things and leave, as with Ryan.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summer Madness**

Chapter 45th

There was a call coming into the sector chief James Wilson of the F.B.I.. He was currently walking into his office. When his secretary in the alcove told him that there was a call from the 12th precinct Captain Kate Beckett.

He turns to say the following. "I wonder what is so important that she has to call me?"

"Don't know sir, unless you speak with her and just simply find out." As she says in a snobbish mood. Plus the fact he didn't mind her altitude having to be six months pregnant and his wife as well.

"Ok, I will take it in my office. Don't let anyone come in or call me for about twenty minutes Evelyn."  
He says to her with a lingering smile before walking in to sit and press the extension number for which the call is on. "Hello, Captain Beckett, I am sorry for keeping you on hold. What is going on Captain?"

"i know this is none of my business. I need one of your local agents to work on a case that involves a murder of a doctor up state Albany Medical Center. His body was found here in New York City in Central Park. His wife told my detectives after they had inform her of the death of her husband, that there might be mafia ties." She responded with what ever information she had on her.

"And what agent would you want me to loan out for how long this particular operation might last?" He asked.

"I would like to have on loan Seth Hutchinson for which he has worked with the precinct before. I haven't had the permission as yet from the higher officials to send detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito and including Hutchinson to investigate the hospital."

"I will give you the permission to loan Hutchinson. I will call him on his cell-phone since he's off today. No doubt visiting his wife at the bank. Just Captain let me know either way you were able to have the permission to begin the operation up in Albany, while I will help you here in New York City and check on the death and any further evidence."

"Of course Director Wilson. Thanks for your support with this case and bye for now." Beckett says with taking in a deep breath and her stomach started to rumble with being hungry.


	46. Chapter 46

Summer Madness

Chapter 46th

After speaking with his boss director Wilson on the phone. Seth Hutchinson told his wife in the car that he was at some point today that he was going to visit the 12th precinct.

"Seth, you don't need to have me worry about you and your work. You were asked by Captain Kate Beckett to work on the murder case, so please find out who was the killer." His wife Susan says to him while she was driving over to the restaurant to order the Chinese.

"I just don't understand why someone would want to kill the doctor here in New York City, instead of taking him out in Albany at the hospital." Seth made the statement about the doctor. I was also told that I might be heading to Albany to go with Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan to go under cover to try and find out who might of done this to him."

"You mean to tell me that the 12th precinct is going to send two of their detectives, and you up to Albany's Medical Center hospital to investigate the murder while under cover?" Susan says with trying to understand the entire situation.

"It's what I was told by director Wilson and Captain Kate Beckett on the phone. It's going to be a tricky investigation. However Beckett was still awaiting word from down town in regard to giving the permission to have the detectives and the budget for the two weeks investigation time."

"Do you think they would Seth?" She asked with turning into the parking lot of the Chinese restaurant.

"I just don't know Susan. We should know with-in the next 24 hours. As for the food, I will go inside while you watch our daughter Sandra. I just don't know how our daughter would be able to sleep at any time of the day?"

"Good question Seth. As for the food I am interested in Shrimp with Lobster sauce, egg roll and you!" She said it with a smile and a touch of his hand.

"No doubt you will my dear wife later this evening when this little one is put to bed for the rest of the night." He gets out of the car with checking his pocket for his wallet to pay for the order with his credit card this time around. 


	47. Chapter 47

Summer Madness

Chapter 47th

Seth Hutchinson sitting next to the two detectives inside the bullpen. He was listening to the both of them talk about the case and the trip to Albany,  
New York.

"So gentlemen with the investigation going on at the hospital in Albany. How are we going to communicate with each other?" He asked the two looking at each other with curiosity.

"Some where during the time we are investigating, we will be able to connect with each other Seth." Detective Kevin Ryan says in a rather light tone with answering the question.

"No doubt we will! We just need to be careful in who we associate with inside the hospital. Since we have no clue who might of killed the doctor in the hospital Hutchinson." Esposito exclaim with his statement.

"This I know gentlemen. Any way I will leave you to your work. Just let me know when the word comes down with the permission to investigate the case in Albany. Take care and good night gentlemen."

"Esposito mumbled something with saying good night. While Ryan simply shook his hand and a file to take a look while home. It was a report on the doctor's finances during the past year working up at the hospital. It also had his wife's accounts as well to really surprise Hutchinson later when he reads it. "Thanks Ryan." He says.

As he leaves the bull pen to head for the elevator to go pick up the Chinese food for his wife and himself.

Meanwhile up in Albany Medical Center

In charge of the Heart Wing. Doctor Zachry Pollis needed someone to take over the heart specialist position now opened after the doctor in charge was found dead in New York City.

He had a number of doctors for the position including Doctor Joesph Warner having worked with the doctor for a year before he was killed.

Doctor Warner was smart enough not to get involved with the gambling debts with the loan shark looking for his percentage all of the time. He understood there were a number of doctors inside the Albany Medical Center involved. And there was someone in the hospital that would come to them to ask for there payments and interest...


	48. Chapter 48

Summer Madness

Chapter 48th

Doctor Pollis went to seek out Doctor Warner having to be in the doctor's lounge checking for something in his locker. Doctor Warner was exhausted from working in surgery after nine hours , working on a young boy having severed his right leg during a motor cycle accident only a few blocks away from the hospital.

"There you are Jack. I have been looking for you until I realize you were in surgery." He says with padding him on his back after changing his clothes.

"Why? What's happened?" He asked with out knowing that the heart specialist was killed in New York City.

Doctor Zachry Pollis was able to explain the entire story to him. "Your up for the position Jack. Once the board members of the hospital decide to get together to vote on the measure. There is only one doctor on staff has the knowledge like yourself."

"Thanks for telling me this Zachry. I just hope with what ever is going on inside this hospital needs to stop or else more employees will be leaving or dying." He states to his associate.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in New York City...

Police Commissioner Blevins was going over the report request from the 12th precinct to send a team of two detectives and a agent Seth Hutchinson from the F.B.I. he had spoken with the mayor and several other high officials in regard to the murder investigation of the doctor found dead in his car.

Blevins was alone in his office having to checked over the budget for the under cover operation at the Albany Medical Center hospital. There was enough funds for the two weeks to have the detectives to stay in a motel during that time.

He needed to be assured that the case will be closed at some point during the investigation. Otherwise it would be a total waste of time.

After taking a deep breath to expand his lungs with the stress of this case and many others.. He made the decision to call the 12th precinct and advise them that it was a go with the trip to the Albany hospital.


	49. Chapter 49

Summer Madness

Chapter 49th

Police Commissioner Blevins from inside his office brought up the number on his phone. You would think he should know it by heart with the many times he has spoken to Captain Kate Beckett the past year.

He had asked his secretary and two aids to stay out of his office for about ten minutes while he was discussing the case with Beckett to Albany, New York medical center.

Dialing the number to Beckett office phone. He was hoping that she would be there depending on what her schedule would be like now of days.

Kate Beckett coming from the break room after making herself a cup of herbal tea. She just walked back into her office when the phone started to ring.

She walked over to pick it up quickly. "Hello, this is Captain Beckett. How can I help you, Commissioner Blevins?" She said with checking the caller I.D. on the side of the phone.

"Kate this is Jerry. I have good news for you. Your team Detective Esposito, Ryan and the F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson has permission to pursue the case up in Albany and the hospital to investigate the murder of the doctor further. Please let them know that they can leave any time with the information being sent to your office by courier with the tickets, motel and funds to use to get around for the next two weeks."

"Great news sir. I will inform them when I see them in a few moments. I also have the number to Seth Hutchinson. No doubt his sector chief has been informed?" She asked him over the phone with excitement in her voice.

"Sector Chief Wilson has been advised Beckett. Just make the point to Hutchinson as with your two detectives. They will have to be extremely careful while they are up in Albany. Since there isn't going to be no back up at all to save their hides."

"I will make sure to tell them that sir. Thank you for telling me since Esposito and Ryan were getting antsy about whether or not they would be hearing the news on the trip." Beckett responded to the police commissioner before ending the conversation.

"Tell them good luck Kate."

"I will Jerry and have a great day." She said with hanging up the phone to speak with Javier and Kevin. Since she saw them enter off the elevator and into the bull pen.


	50. Chapter 50

Summer Madness

Chapter 50th

After Beckett had finished talking with the police commissioner in her office. She had gotten up to open her door to go out and have Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan to discuss the Albany case.

She found them walking towards her after just getting in to start there shift after a late night working on anther case.

"What's up Bro?" Esposito says to Beckett waiting to say something to the both.

"In my office now the both of you. I have good news having heard from down town on the doctor's murder in Central park." She said with having them following her into the office.

Both officers sat down in the chairs. While Beckett went to sit down into her trying to get a good position with the twins inside of her stomach. Due to be coming out with-in the next couple of weeks.

"Commissioner Blevins has given the go ahead to send the both of you, and the F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson up to the Albany Medical Center for investigation." She replied with giving there flight tickets, motel and funds for the two week trip."

"Thanks Captain. What about Hutchinson? Has he been informed at all Beckett?" Ryan asked with checking out the envelope with the debit and cash inside with the flight tickets.

"Not yet Ryan. But I will call him to come in so that we can discuss the plan with all three of you."

Taking out her cell-phone with the two detectives going to be listening into the conversation.

Dialing his number up on the screen. It would ring three times before Hutchinson picks up.

"Hello, this is Seth. Captain Beckett what's going on?" He asked from the kitchen of his apartment complex. While his daughter was in pre-school. His wife Susan was at work for the bank having a number new clients opening up accounts.

"Seth are you able to come into the precinct now. It's come down from the police commissioner. You and my two detectives will be heading up to Albany."

"I will be in as soon as possible. I will need to call my wife Susan to let her know that she needs to pick up our daughter at the pre-school." Hutchinson says to her over the phone.

"Good enough Seth, see you soon." Beckett responded with hanging up the phone. "I suggest you two clean up your area before Seth gets here. Because afterwards your going home to pack your things before going to the airport.

In unison..."Yes, sir Captain Beckett."


	51. Chapter 51

Summer Madness

Chapter 51st

Jenny was trying to pack as quickly as possible. While he was on the way home to pick up his things and head for JFK. For where he is going to meet up with Esposito and Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I.

When Ryan walked into the apartment. He really hated to leave his wife and kids alone during the next two weeks. However he was the one that volunteered to go on the mission to investigate the murder of the doctor.

"Jesus Kevin your going to be cutting it close with getting to the airport." Jenny said frantically with her words. As she hands him his two bags filled with clothing and accessories.

"I know Jenny. Traffic is just awful right now and I hope it's going to be much easier to get to the airport. I love you ! Please make sure you take care of yourself and the kids while I am gone." He responded with kissing his wife before going to see the kids quickly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Esposito was frantic with trying to rush as quickly as possible. However having to be thinking about Sung Lee really had his mind all messed up. Any rate he was able to get through it with packing all of his clean clothing, including underwear and tee shirts to sleep in.

While he's in Albany, New York. First thing when he gets into his motel room. He's going to call China with one of the biggest phone bills in order to speak with Sung Lee. And he's finally to get up the nerve to finally ask her to marry him no matter h0w long it's going to take to get here back to the United States.

Checking everything and the time. He needed to move or else he's going to be late.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seth Hutchinson made it on time with parking his car in the airport lot with paying enough to keep it there for the next two weeks. It was cheaper this way for him to do. Since he was going to get the money back with being on the expense account for the F.B.I.

During the next half hour...He waited in the front terminal entrance for Ryan and Esposito.


	52. Chapter 52

Summer Madness

Chapter 52rd

Hutchinson was able to finally saw Espo and Ryan walking up to him from opposite directions. "There you are. I must tell you the traffic was a real bitch getting here. I just hope we won't have to wait long with getting on the plane. I am very anxious to get started with the operation." Seth replied with getting up from the bench to walk in with the two.

Since Sergeant Esposito had the tickets, money and everything else that was needed for the flight. Esposito didn't say all that much to the both men . And for which they were wondering what was going on with himself..

Once they were able to check in with the desk to have there tickets to be confirmed. The hostess told them that they can go on inside to the flight terminal. Since the plane is ready to be boarding passengers in thirty minutes.

Afterwards inside the terminal. Seth asked on whether any one was interested in a drink. He would be buying on him. Esposito declined, otherwise Ryan agreed with wanting a quick Scotch on the rocks. Since they were standing near the entrance of the bar.

Esposito didn't bother to go inside with them. He sat down on the black bench on the side of the cocktail bar.

Meanwhile inside with being served there drinks. Seth asked a personal question. "What's going on with Javier?"

"Listen please keep this to yourself. I don't want him to find out that I told you that his future wife Sung Lee is finally coming back to the United States. After finishing up all of her assignments for the China police department, she had promised to come back and finally married Javier. She was working for the 12th precinct on special assignment a year ago."

"Were they able to closed the case at all?" Seth asked.

"They did at a great cost to a number of local authorities, herself and Javier. Otherwise with her coming back should have him happy now after breaking up with Lanie as well over a year now." Ryan responded with finishing up his drink as with Seth.

He paid for the both drinks before moving outside to join Esposito before heading on over to the entrance. 


	53. Chapter 53

Summer Madness

Chapter 53th

Ryan, Esposito and Hutchinson went through the gate entrance in order to get onto the plane. Esposito was able to show the hostess the tickets and there seat numbers.

They were able to find there seats just find. Since Sergeant Esposito will be sitting behind Hutchinson and Kevin Ryan.

Esposito didn't mine this at all. As it would give him time to calm down and think about the case and of course Sung Lee. His entire life now is going to be complete after being alone the past year without her. Since she needed to clear up all of her assignments before having the transfer papers to the United States take effect.

Meanwhile...

The stewardess came over to ask on whether they would like something to drink before taking off in twenty minutes. Since she had the tray with her moving up and down in first class.

Ryan asked for orange juice, while Seth went for the diet soda. They would have there meal once the plane takes off.

Seth asked Ryan on whether there might be a mob tie to the murder of the doctor found in the Central Park section.

"It's a strong possible chance Seth. What does your regional district manager think of the matter?" Ryan asked with taking a sip of his orange juice.

"He said that this under cover operation might wind up be a very dangerous situation depending on who is still working in the hospital after the murder." Seth responded with the information given to him by director Wilson of the New York section.

Ryan bent over closer to Seth ear to say..."I just hope my partner is up to the challenge."

"I agree with you." Seth said very softly in order for Esposito not to hear them talking about him.

Ten minutes later...

There was a message over the intercom by the pilot telling everyone they will be taking off in a few moments. The seat belt sign came on along with the no smoking sign as well...


	54. Chapter 54

Summer Madness

Chapter 54th

Esposito and Ryan were starting to get antsy with having to be on the plane a little too long. While Seth Hutchinson was sleeping in his seat to anything that was going on around him.

When the stewardess had come around. Esposito had asked her on when they will be landing.

"Actually it's going to be with-in the next twenty minutes. Weather is just wonderful while the pilot was making an adjustment to his course before landing in Albany, New York. If you need any last minutes drinks I have the tray here to your liking."

"Sure I will take the bottled water, while my partner Ryan will take the orange juice." Espo replied with a smile towards the older woman. "By the way how long have you worked for Jet Blue?" He asked just to be curious with the question.

"Would you believe 15 years total. I will be retiring in six months to finally relax to be with my daughter and grand children."

"Congrats and good luck with your retirement." He responded while the stewardess when to check with the rest of first class before heading back to get ready for landing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile outside of the Albany Medical Center

Doctor Efrem and two transport techs were talking with discussing there recent loan payments. They were afraid that they would be next in line with getting killed.

"I have mine this time. What about you two gentlemen?" Doctor Efrem asked before heading back into the hospital to finish up the rest of his shift.

In unison. "We have ours as well Doctor Efrem." Before leaving to go on home after a long day transporting patients through out all of the eight floors.

When the two were walking away. There was a spotter having to be watching them. Sometime during the evening or in the morning. Someone will be approaching them as with Dr. Efrem in order to collect the loan payments.

This spotter once it was safe enough to use his cell-phone. He called his boss Jerry Scalon to let him know the information about the three from the Albany hospital.

"Jerry, it's Angelo...Everything is ok so far. I plan to show up in the morning for all three to collect your payment and interest. What about the other sixth coming up soon?" He said with a deadly tone...

"Not for eight days Jerry, So chill for god sake! Take it easy for the rest of the evening until it's time for you to do your job."


	55. Chapter 55

Summer Madness

Chapter 55th

With them finally landing at the gate for Jet Blue. Sergeant Esposito went to the rent a car area to rent two vehicles. One for himself and Ryan. While Seth Hutchinson will be by himself. Along with the paper work to be sent into the accounts department once the under cover operation is over with.

"Here you go Seth your own rent car and keys with the proper papers inside the glove box." He places the keys into Seth's hands with a smile on his face to be out into the fresh air finally.

"Thanks Sergeant Esposito. What about the directions to the motel?" Seth asked the important question.

He showed the two set of directions to the Blue Ribbon motel some five miles outside of the airport and another three more miles for the Albany Medical Center for which they will be working under cover.

"Lets get moving since we need to be at the hospital in the morning to turn in our resume's since the admitting office knows we will be coming in." Esposito replied with getting into the front driver.

Ryan and Seth didn't say a word for a change. With Seth getting his rent a car to start up the engine to follow Esposito since he was driving.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan was glad in the way to have his own room. Since his partner likes at times to stay up most of the night watching the cable. As for himself after changing into his night clothes. He decided to make a quick call to Jenny. Since he had promised her that he would call.

While Seth called the regional office for the F.B.I. director Wilson to let him know that he was able to make it just fine to Albany.

Since it was late. The director was working in his office tonight catching up on reports and briefing his field agents with new cases.

"Sir is their anything else that I will need to know?" Seth says over the cell in his motel room before calling his wife Susan.

"Nothing to report Seth. Just be very careful the next two weeks your working under cover in the hospital. Good night Mr. Hutchinson and good luck."

"Thanks we will be needing it sir. Good night." Hutchinson replied with ending the conversation before bringing up his wife's number at home.


	56. Chapter 56

Summer Madness

Chapter 56th

After Seth was done with talking to Director Wilson. He needed to let his wife Susan know they had arrived in Albany for the next two weeks.

"Seth are you able to sleep tonight at all?" Susan asked from the living room while her daughter Sandra was sound asleep in the bedroom.

"I haven't tried as yet with the two phone calls I made. No doubt I won't be able to. It would be a good idea to try jogging for an hour since I have brought my jogging clothes with me as with the flash lights to wear around my waste."

"Have fun! But remember Seth, you need to be up early to head on over to the hospital to speak with the admitting office." Susan replied calmly over the phone.

"Don't remind me Susan on just how dangerous this under cover operation is going to be over all the next two weeks." He said with a deep breath into his lungs. "Let me go now Susan. Please take care of yourself and Sandra. I will be back really soon. Hopefully with an answer to the murder of the doctor."

"Thank you, Seth. Love you and good night my dear husband." She goes to check up on her daughter to make sure she wasn't awake with wanting to play with her toys in bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Esposito decided to visit his partner for a few moments before going to bed.

"What's up bro?" Esposito asked Ryan having to be working on his lap top with answering his e-mails.

"Jenny says hi Javi as with Sarah Grace and Nicholas. Did you happen to see Seth leave his motel room to go jogging?" Ryan said with a chuckle.

"I saw him. He's crazy to be jogging now with the start of the under cover operation. " Javier Esposito replied in a serious tone with his words.

"It's why I am on the lap top right now. I am not able to sleep at this time. And I know that I will be going to be tired in the morning." Ryan replied with changing his screen to go onto Google to search for the news section for new York City.

"I will leave you then to your Internet. Good night Ryan and see you in the morning before heading on over to the hospital." Esposito replied with moving out of the door to head on over to his to open the door with his key.


	57. Chapter 57

Summer Madness

Chapter 57th

Doctor Efrem was arriving early into the hospital after seeing three men walking past him towards the admitting office. It was none of his business or else he was going to be late to get into his office and check his schedule for surgery.

He had already spoken with those that are due with their loan payments. So he doesn't have to worry about a thing for at least a week. Or trying to recruit new clients to help keep the balance of power going.

Taking the elevator to the sixth floor for where his office is located. Coming off the elevator he headed down the hall and into his office that was locked. His secretary wasn't due in for at least another hour.

Listening to his messages there were ten in all from doctors wishing to consult with him. Including the time for when he was needed into surgery for a heart Value issue with the patient on the fourth floor.

But first he needed to make himself coffee before diving into anything for the moment. Afterwards he will begin his day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admitting Office

"All right gentlemen your all set to begin your work. I will have the guides to bring you to your particular positions. Just be sure to keep your eye out for anyone that might be having a problem with money issues." She says to the three under cover officers.

"We will Sergeant Smith. By the way how long have you been working the under cover operation here at the hospital?"  
Sergeant Javier Esposito asked with Ryan and Seth were nervous waiting for the guides to take them to their work.

"Almost an year. I am hoping to have this end soon so that I can go back to be with my family once again after ten years of marriage." She stated to the three when finally the guides arrived to take the three into the main sections of the hospital.


	58. Chapter 58

Summer Madness

Chapter 58th

A little over an hour with Seth Hutchinson working in a lab. When he over heard an conversation between the two lab technicians. He had tried to stay away as far as he could.

But it couldn't be help with the two mentioning about loan sharks and loans that needs to be paid. Even a doctor's name was mention.

It was at this time he needed to head for the nurses station for which they were waiting for the lab report on a patient on the fourth floor. And for which he's on now having coming off the elevator.

He was able to see Esposito coming off the elevator with transporting a patient in a wheel chair to his room after having physical therapy on the lowest lever. And Esposito saw Hutchinson moving towards the men's room asking for him to come in after he was done with bring in his patient into room down the hall.

Ten minutes later...

Javier Esposito walked in to wash his hands with seeing Hutchinson in the corner combing his hair.

"What's up bro?" He asked with Hutchinson trying to be calm as much as possible.

"I seem to hit the jack pot with this operation. I was able to hear a conversation with two that work for the hospital having to be owning money to a loan shark right here Javier."

"Who Seth?" He asked with making sure that no one comes into the men's room.

"Doctor Efrem. He's the go between for where he collects the monies and interest from those that pay. Otherwise it's a different story when they don't." Hutchinson says to the detective.

"This is where the mob gets involved and kills those that don't pay like with the doctor found in Central park." Espo replied with washing his face with the cold water. "By the way have you seen Ryan along your travels Seth?"

"Nope! I need to get back to the lab before they start looking for me Esposito." Hutchinson said with moving out of the men's room to head for the first floor for where the lab was located.


	59. Chapter 59

Summer Madness

Chapter 59th

Kevin Ryan was upon the ninth floor cleaning out a closet that he was asked by his supervisor. So far his job has been some what boring with the under cover.

However he had heard two employees complaining in the bathroom about not having enough money to pay his bills. They had mention about going to Doctor Efrem for a quick loan until they are able to pay back their bills with the interest.

Both of these men normally work with the doctors in surgery with supplying the instruments and other items to keep the doctors working, as with the nurses.

Ryan had heard that both men were named Jake Zoolander and Avery Brooks having worked for the hospital for the past three years.

Kevin Ryan would begin his charade with the two men. Taking out his wallet into the bathroom. He checked his wallet to look for any money he needed to feed himself. "God damn it!" He says. While the two being nosey decided to ask the new employee. "What's wrong Ryan?" Jake Zoolander asked the question.

"Do you happen to know where there is a loan company for which I can get a loan quick? Or even a bank for which I have good credit. Since I moved here my bills had been piling up." He asked them looking on with great interest.

"We know someone Ryan. How much would you be needing to pay your bills?" Avery Brooks asked with caution.

"Lets see I will be needing $5,000 to pay the bills to have me caught up. However I will be able to pay it back on an monthly installment along with what the interest is going to be." Ryan replied with his answer. Hopefully they will be able to help him.

"Ryan what time are you working to?" Zoolander asked with throwing water onto his face while grabbing the paper towel.

"I get off at eight o' clock. Why?" He says with moving into the stall.

"We will know by then on whether your able to get the loan. Can we have your cell-phone number in order to let you know just where to meet with the money?

Ryan through the stall gave them his cell phone number to contact him in four hours.


	60. Chapter 60

Summer Madness

Chapter Sixty

Doctor Efrem was on break after being in surgery three hours repairing a broken leg for a young woman that had fallen off her bike.

Her parents had brought her in a few days ago. Doctor Efrem decided it was time to do something to remove a piece of splinter bone. He was able to repair Judy's right leg with sending her back to ICU for the duration until she is able to leave the hospital.

Doctor Efrem was asked to meet with Zoolander and Brooks in the locker room to discuss business with him.

Both men were waiting for him to explain that there is a new client that is desperate to pay his bills, and is in need of a loan.

"He's willing to pay back the loan with interest Doc." Jake Zoolander replied with giving the man's name having just join the hospital today after placing in his resume a few weeks back.

"How much is he asking for Jake?" Doctor Elfrem asked the question since he has the cash on hand in his vault in his office.

"$5,000 to pay all of his bills, and I assume most of it will be going for his rent, car insurance and Con Edison to make things easier on him since he's not married." Jake said to the doctor thinking it over.

"All right gentlemen. Lets go to my office to take out the money for this Kevin Ryan. You can call him now to let him know where to meet." Doctor Efrem responded with watching Avery Brooks take out his cell phone to call Ryan.

It didn't take all that long for Ryan to answer the phone. "Hello this is Kevin Ryan. Who is this?" He asked just to play it safe with the cell-phone being in the men's room with Esposito and Seth.

"This is Jake Zoolander, we spoke about your money issues with your bills. I would like to let you know that your been granted the loan of $5,000 dollars." Jake responded to make Ryan very happy with the news.

"When and where do I get the money Jake?" Ryan asked with Esposito and Seth liking this situation already.

"Meet us at the same men's room for where we met each other." He says.

"I am already here Jake taking a leak. I will be around on the floor looking out for the both of you. See you soon gentlemen."

Moments later Jake, Doctor Efrem and Avery Brooks headed for the doctor's office with locking the door. Doctor Efrem quickly to his vault with putting in the combination to open it. He asked Jake to look for a large brown envelope to place the money inside for Kevin Ryan.

Doctor Efrem counted the $100.00 dollar bills to be a total $5,000 for the client. Doctor Efrem handed the money to Jake to count out once again and than signing it for the doctor's records.

"Exact amount Doctor Efrem." Jake says to him with watching him place the money back inside and making sure it's secure to give to Ryan.


	61. Chapter 61

Summer Madness

Chapter sixty one

Kevin Ryan didn't stay that far away from the men's room. Knowing that Jake Zoolander and Brooks will be arriving soon to give him the loan money.

He was cleaning out the closet that was a total mess. He was able to put everything back into place with the one nurse interested in what he was doing. Otherwise she had gone back to her work with leaving to check on a patient.

It was a moment later...

When Kevin Ryan moves towards the men's room after closing the closet door. Walking inside the men's room. Right away Jake Zoolander handed Ryan the envelope with the money inside. Right away Ryan signing a ledger by Brooks. He signed his name on it before putting the envelope into his pant pocket with being very deep.

Looking at the time. His shift was just about over. He needed to head for the locker area on level #6 for where the time clock was located for new employees.

"Thanks for this. I will be sure to pay it back with the interest next month." He responded to Jake Zoolander.

"Be sure to pay it or else there is going to be trouble Ryan." Zoolander said with a little bit of a threat.

"I realize that Jake with any type of loan. Tell who ever gave me this loan will be paid back with the payments and the interest. Now excuse me while I go punch out for the night. Take care gentlemen."


	62. Chapter 62

Summer Madness

Chapter 62th

Kevin Ryan was very nervous with carrying the loan money in the envelope. As he walks out to his rented car to take him back to the motel room. Thank goodness the diner wasn't too far away. Otherwise he had to hide the envelope inside the bed mattress since his two friends won't be finishing for another two hours.

Walking inside with turning on the lights. First of all he locked the door before anything else. Afterwards he walked into the bedroom to place the money under neath. He then changed his clothing into something more comfortable after such a long few days before arriving here.

Taking the rented car, he drove over to the diner for which he was starving. When he had arrived into the diner half empty with sat down at the counter in the front. Taking out his cell-phone and took at look on rather any other messages were on his phone.

There was only one other. And it was from his wife Jenny. It was at this time that the young waitress came over with saying hello to hand him a menu.

"Thanks, I will take a look. Please give me a few moments. Otherwise I will have a glass of water and orange juice." He replied with looking over the choices.

"I will be right back sir." She says to him to head for the next customer behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Even though it was late. Doctor Efrem had checked all of his messages. Especially the one telling him that Kevin Ryan was given the package.

He smiled finally with something that had gone right during his day and evening. It was finally time to head on home to his daughter Jeannette age 17 years old.


	63. Chapter 63

Summer Madness

Chapter 63th

Kevin Ryan after he was done eating his food. While paying the hostess at the register. He walked out to make his phone call from inside his vehicle instead of the diner.

Once inside after opening the door. He pulled out his cell-phone from his pants pocket. Bringing up the number onto the screen. He dialed for which he hopes Jenny will be answering right away.

"Hello! Kevin is that really you?" She asked as a slight joke.

"Of course it's me, Jenny. I wanted to find out on how your doing and the kids?" He asked with looking around for anyone that might be listening.

"Everybody is fine Kevin. I should be asking you the question. And besides were you lucky with making an connection?" She asked in regard to the under cover case he's on.

"Yes I was Jenny. I just hope to god it's going to lead us to the top dog on who was involved with killing the doctor in Central Park."

"Did your connection approve you of the loan that you were going to ask?" She says with curiosity as to how much he had asked.

"Would you believe $5,000 dollars Jenny?" He replied with having a lump in his even think about that much money.

"Oh, wow! And your going to have to come up with the next month's payment and interest for when who ever comes after you for the loan money back?" She responded with excitement in her tone of voice over the phone.

"I just hope Jenny that you didn't wake the kids with being loud over the cell-phone?" Ryan replied with looking at the time on his watch.

"They are out like a light Kevin. Any way I will let you go. No doubt your a nervous wreck with holding onto that type of cash?"

"I am Jenny. Good night sweetie. Please take god care of yourself and the two children. Ok?" As he hangs up first before she does. Afterwards he headed back to his motel to see on whether Esposito and Hutchinson had arrived after finishing up with their shifts.


	64. Chapter 64

Summer Madness

Chapter 64th

Sometime later there was a knock on Ryan's door. Since he wasn't able to sleep until he spoke with his friends. Moving up from the couch, he went to open the door in his shorts with his white robe covering him.

"It's about time the both of you have gotten here." He says to Esposito and Hutchinson.

"We were working Bro! Any how we would like to see the money that was given to you." Esposito replied with the both of them walking inside the motel rooms. While locking the door to be on the safe side.

Ryan moved into the bedroom to remove the envelope from underneath the mattress. Taking it into his hand before moving back out. Ryan walks out of the bedroom to hand it to Hutchinson who had a special device to check the bills to make sure they weren't counterfeit.

Taking out the $100.00 bills onto the coffee table. Seth started to check the bills with Esposito's help. It wasn't going to take all that long with the both of them working together.

While Ryan relaxed on the couch with watching them. "By the way when I was given the money. I have one month to make my first payment plus interest with paying back the loan?"

"Was there any threat made towards you, Ryan?" Seth asked with looking up from checking one of the bills with so far all clean.

"Nothing at all guys. They seem to be very happy to hand me the loan money. Otherwise I have no idea about the person had given the approval of the loan. No doubt he had to speak with his boss about granting it in the first place." Ryan replied.

"Bro it's a good sign by my books. We will continue to work with trying to find out who is the top dog with the loan organization. While Ryan will stay in contact with the two that had given you the money."


	65. Chapter 65

Summer Madness

Chapter 65th

Doctor Efrem had arrived home to his home some ten miles from the Albany Medical Center. His daughter's car wasn't in the parking lot of the garage.

When he had walked into the dark house. He turned on the lights in the living room. He found a note on the frig door when he walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. "Dad, I am staying at my friend Samantha 's for this evening to study. Her number is listed on this note in case your not able to remember."

"Smart girl!" He said to himself before taking out a beer from the frig on the side. Afterwards he had one call to make to the top man of this operation.

Taking the Budweiser with him into the living room once again. He went to grab the phone off the marble coffee table to dial the number.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Downtown County Judge Chambers 8 o' clock P.M.

Judge William Richardson answered his cell-phone in chambers as he was just about ready to leave for home after a busy day in court. Having to see the caller I.D. he knew who it was calling him this late.

"What is it Steven?" Richardson says to him over the phone.

"I just wanted to let you know we have a new client named Kevin Ryan working at the Medical Center. He asked to be granted a loan of $5,000 dollars and for which he was given. He's going to be paying the first month's loan and interest in 30 days."

"Excellent work Doctor Efrem. It's going to make up for the one that went against us. It was just too bad we had no choice to murder the doctor in Central Park. "He responded with strong conviction. "Just be sure to keep up with the new client. We can't afford to lose any others Steven."

"I will see to it Judge. Good night." As Doctor Efrem ended the conversation to sit down to enjoy his Budweiser.


	66. Chapter 66

Summer Madness

Chapter 55th

Judge William Richardson was thinking about the new client they have now. Even though with the aspect that one client had been killed. Due to the fact that he decided to screw them and not pay his loan or interest.

This wasn't a good thing at the moment. Since he's been told that there was an investigation going on in New York City with the death of the doctor in Central Park.

Richardson didn't feel right about it at the moment. In spite the fact he needed to do his job today with a full session with cases by the lawyers.

There was a knock on his door. "Come please." He says.

It was the security guard. "Sir your needed inside. Court is going to be starting up for the morning."

"Thanks I will be right out." He replied with closing up his brief case with the list of cases for the morning session.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan, Seth and Esposito were discussing what to do with the loan money. "We need to keep up with the charade for when it comes to this loan." Hutchinson replied even though he could see Kevin coming up with an suggestion.

"How about spending the money on playing the ponies or even the casino? That's if their is one in Syracuse to gamble." Ryan made his suggestion even though he could see his partner Esposito shaking his head.

"Sound like it's going to be a real gamble with pulling this off." Esposito says with looking over at his partner picking up a few of the bills into his hands.

"As for the casino, I will check it out on the Internet on whether there is one. And no doubt with those men having given you the money. Probably your going to be watched with every place your going to be heading with the money. And when they find out your gambling the money away. No doubt the top man involved in this operation will be advised.' Hutchinson inquired with grabbing his lap top to bring up the Google search.

Taking a moment to bring up the information. "Ryan your in luck. There is a small casino twenty miles from here. It's a combined race track/casino. It's only been recently been added the past six months."

"Well there you go gentlemen. It's where I am heading today since I am not on schedule to work at the hospital until tomorrow." Ryan replied with a smirk on his face.


	67. Chapter 67

Summer Madness

Chapter 67th

Afterwards Esposito and Hutchinson decided to come along with Ryan to the combined race track/casino. Since there working schedule's won't be until the next day as well.

So it was going to work out just fine today with the three of them gambling with the loan monies.

Of the three officers. Sergeant Epsosito was the best for when it comes to playing cards and winning a great deal in every case. "Don't tell me Sergeant your going to cheat at cards?" Hutchinson had to asked with being curious for when it comes to winning a great deal of money.

"I just might get lucky to win everyone." Esposito says with a smirk showing up on his face.

"Yeah! That might be true with winning a great deal. However Esposito, you need to be careful with cameras to be watching for any signs of cheating." Hutchinson replied from his experience from over the years for when it comes to under cover work.

"I will be careful bro. While no doubt Kevin is going to be playing the slots?" He says to his partner.

"Damn straight Javier. And if I lose right away on one slot. I plan to move to one for where I will be starting to win with the Five cents triple sevens machines. Otherwise I won't be playing nothing else."

"Meanwhile gentlemen I will be playing the horses. It's been awhile since I have been at a trotters track." Seth responded with his experiences.

"I suggest bro's that we get dress and be ready for the ride over to the casino. Besides no doubt having a tail on us to have who ever to report back to the big boss of the operation." Esposito says while Ryan and Hutchinson went to their rooms to get ready. While afterwards the loan money would be divided before leaving.


	68. Chapter 68

Summer Madness

Chapter 68th

'What did I tell you, Hutchinson? 15 minutes on the road and Ryan is already being tailed. Seth continued to keep driving since we don't want to alert them that we are under cover cops." Esposito says to the F.B.I. agent on assignment with him and Ryan.

Esposito continued to watch while Hutchinson was driving towards the race track/casino. They will be arriving with-in the next twenty minutes. While they could see Ryan and his tail up ahead.

Kevin Ryan wasn't liking the fact that he was being tailed. No doubt who ever is following him will be calling their boss to let him or she that he's here at the casino gambling. Even though they have no idea whose's money will he be using in the first place.

He was very close to the race track as he could see the large parking lot coming up along with the main gate. Driving up to the gate he was asked by the guard to pay $3.00 for parking. He was shown to a parking space for which he turned off his vehicle and locking it. He had his money in an envelope in his coat pocket for which he plans to play the slots first before anything else.

Out of his corner of the eye. He noticed the blue SUV park as well away from him. He didn't wait to see who the two men were in the first place.

Opening the entrance door. He asked security for where the pay booths were in order to change his money into coins to play the Blazing Sevens machines. He was able to pass several of them on the side wall heading for the pay booths.

There were only three customers in the one line he was on. When he arrived to the front to speak with the older woman. He asked to changed the $100.00 dollar bill into twenty to start with this at first.

"Thank you." He says to the woman. While he was walking away. He noticed Hutchinson coming onto the line as well. No doubt to play cards since he had mention it a few times while discussing the case in the motel room.

But for now Ryan walked down the side to look for his favorite machines. He found them with only one machine was available. So he sat down to place a $20.00 into the slot to start playing $2.00 at a clip. The very first time he hit $15.00 dollars with pressing the button to have the money card come out. He would do this every time he hits and collects them until it was time to redeem them at the booth.

Meanwhile...

Seth Hutchinson had sat down at a black jack table with three other players. He won his first three hands for $300.00 total. After wards he would switch off with a win or a lose to try not to make it too obvious. Since he noticed that the dealer was cheating in a subtle way that Hutchinson noticed it.

He didn't bother to say a thing. Since he was here to win at least.

As for Javier Esposito and his horses. He was holding his own with the betting on the different races. He was mostly winning because of the odds and the names of the jockey's as part of his scheme. He stayed an hour with placing all of his bets at the window before walking away to look for Ryan and Hutchinson.


	69. Chapter 69

Summer Madness

Chapter 69th

Jenny was very worried about her husband Kevin being up in Albany, New York. Even though she had the two kids to keep her busy. She needed to speak with her friend Kate Beckett at home at the loft.

Beckett picked up the phone with the time almost 4.30 p.m. in the afternoon. Castle was out at a local book tour in Manhattan. Gina had asked with a last minute addition to the tour.

"What's wrong Jenny?" She asked from the living room with Andrea taking Reece and Royal out for a walk around the area.

"Worried about Kevin with being involved in the operation Beck." She responded over the phone and trying to relax her nerves.

"He volunteered for the operation Jenny. Tell you what come on over with bringing Sarah Grace and Nicholas. I will order Chinese food for everyone. While my husband won't be home until very late with a tour in Manhattan."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Kate. Let me get everyone ready and I will be over in an hour. See you soon my friend." Jenny says...

"Sure enough I will call them now with getting out the menu from the cupboard in the kitchen. Bye." Beckett replied with getting up to head for the kitchen to make that call to her favorite Chinese food place.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in Albany, New York

Seth Hutchinson so far with six races at the track has been extremely lucky with winning a little over $2,000 dollars in his bets. With three more races to go. He decided that it was enough right now and needed to get something to drink and eat.

In spite the fact he needed to find out on how Ryan and Esposito were doing. He found Ryan along the way sitting at a machine not playing.

"Did you win Kevin?" Seth asked with standing behind him in his chair.

"I did a great deal. I have a feeling who ever is watching me will be reporting back to the top boss about the money I won instead of losing. I have all of the money that I asked for the loan to pay it back right away with interested," He exclaimed with his statement.

"I don't think they will allowed you to pay early. It's why with every case I have been on. The client always pays at the end of each month with interest, You can try it and sees what happens Ryan."

"Lets discuss it further with Esposito and see how he's doing at Black Jack." Ryan replied with getting off the seat and his winnings in his pocket.


	70. Chapter 70

Summer Madness

Chapter 70th

Seth and Ryan found Esposito still playing black jack. He had a smile on his face indicating that he must of won big with black jack..

Esposito told the dealer that he was going to cash out for the rest of the day. He gets up from the table with several of those hanging around started to clap.

"Come on gentlemen lets head for the coin redemption window before I treat for dinner this evening and even a few drinks at a local bar." Esposito says with arriving at the window with only one ahead of him.

He gave the tickets to the older woman inside the redemption window. "Sir can I have your I.D. in order to cash amount of money?" She replied with Javier Esposito handing her the I.D.  
to have her cash the tickets for him.

"Thanks." He said with waiting for her to count out the $5,000 dollars in Black Jack winnings.

Both Seth and Kevin were in shocked to see that much money for when it comes to his winnings, and no doubt was cheating as well.

Walking out of the casino and into the fresh air. Esposito told the two that he wasn't cheating. But rather the dealers were.

"I was able to catch it very easily bro's. Come on lets go find a restaurant to have the biggest steaks available." Esposito replied with heading towards the vehicle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jenny and the two kids arrived in time at the loft for a visit after Beckett had asked them to come and have Chinese food. It had only arrived ten minutes before they did.


	71. Chapter 71

Summer Madness

Chapter 71th

Jenny was loving every bite of the Chinese food. Including Sarah Grace and Nicholas munching on an egg roll.

Kate asked on whether she wanted of the chicken wings. "I am just about done Kate. Thanks for the food tonight." She said with finishing the last chicken wing on her plate.

After cleaning up the table in the living area near the fire place. Sarah Grace and Nicholas went to play with Reece in his room with Royal. "They should be busy for awhile Jenny." Kate says with sitting down onto the couch with Jenny helping her. "Thanks!" She said with feeling better with sitting on a soft couch instead of the hard chair. "Now lets talk about your husband Ryan. What are you so worried about?"

Jenny took in a deep breath into her lungs before answering the question. "Why? Because of his days with the gang. He was heavy into playing cards and pool with placing a great deal of monies on it."

"You can't fault Kevin since back than he was working under cover at that time and had to put on a good front." Beckett replied with telling her the truth.

"It's true Kate. But now with the business with the loan money. I know damn well he's going to be gambling trying to win or even lose. I just hope to god Kate that he doesn't over do it any way." Jenny says to her friend.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were able to find the perfect restaurant only a few miles from the hospital. Currently the three were enjoying the steaks with baked potatoes and a very nice salad. And they even served beer for which Ryan, and Seth decided to have a Budweiser.

Esposito decided to wait until they drove over to the Cockatoo bar down the street.

Ryan had continued to ask to Javier on how he knew the black jack dealers were cheating. "I just knew Ryan from past cases over the years. When we go back again in a few days with our next day off. No doubt I will see on whether those same dealers are cheating." Esposito said to the two listening with great interest.

The hostess came over on whether they were interested in having desserts. Esposito told the woman that they were done for tonight and needed the bill.

Twenty minutes later...

All three men were now inside the Cockatoo bar. They were sitting at the bar having drinks to start the evening...


	72. Chapter 72

Summer Madness

Chapter 72

Jenny was just about ready to leave with her two children. When Richard Castle walked into the loft carrying all types of items in his hands. Trying to balance everything in his hands.

Sarah Grace being such a sweetie came over to help the mystery writer and placing the items onto the table. "Thank you, little one." Castle says to have Sarah Grace upset...

"I am not little Uncle Rick." She calls him and stuck for the past six months or so.

Castle came over to give her the biggest hug possible. While Jenny and Kate started to chuckle with the sight of those two. Jenny, were you leaving by chance?" He asked with going over to the one bag that he did have when he walked in.

He pulled out a novel signed by him. It was the third issue of the Devil's Advocate. As she accepted it gracefully. "Thanks Rick I will read it when I get the chance. Maybe tonight once I put these two to bed now that Kevin is on the under cover operation."

"Any word on how's it going Kate?" He asked with sitting down on the couch next to his wife.

"I have no idea Castle. Neither of them have placed a call to me. I just hope all is well at this point Babe. Or else everyone is going to be in trouble for when it comes to that loan."

"Any way the both of you, I need to go now and get home safe. These two have been up most of the day and evening. Thanks Kate for inviting us over." Jenny retorted with her statement even though Sarah Grace and Nicholas were not happy with leaving. While Kate and Castle hugged them both before moving out of the loft.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Cockatoo bar

Esposito, Ryan and Hutchinson were having a wonderful time this evening. Esposito was spending his money like it was water with buying drinks for his friends and a few new ones sitting with them at the bar.

Esposito asked the blonde woman named Joanna to dance in the middle of the bar with someone playing oldies but goodies tunes.

Ryan and Hutchinson were watching them when the bar tender asked on whether they wanted another drink. Ryan declined while Hutchinson asked for another rum and coke.

After a three more dances. Esposito decided enough was enough. In spite the fact that Joanna left for the rest of the evening to go on home.

Otherwise outside of the Cockatoo bar. Under cover agent Joanna Carlson had called her boss for the C.I.A. regional office to let him know that she had made contact with Sergeant Javier Esposito...


	73. Chapter 73

Summer Madness

Chapter 73

Jenny was very much enjoying Castle third issue of the Devil's Advocate. She really didn't think he could write such a thrilling murder mystery. She was sitting up in bed reading when Sarah Grace came in missing her mother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jenny replied to her daughter.

"Couldn't sleep mommy with daddy gone." She said with tears falling down her face.

"Come on sleep on the other side of the bed while I read for a little while." Jenny responded with helping her daughter get into the bed sleeping on the side of her father.

Right away Sarah Grace fell asleep quickly with the blankets covering her with help from her mother.

Jenny went back to reading the story as she settled into reading chapter ten.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kevin Ryan was hungry all of a sudden as with Hutchinson. They decided to order something from the menu while Esposito had gone outside with the woman Joanna Carlson for some fresh air.

"Listen Javi, maybe we can get together some time. I need to be going home now. Since I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow morning in the finance department." She said to the detective even though she didn't give him away or vice versa.

She wasn't ready to let him until she felt more secure with him over all.

"Sure that would be nice Joanna. I believe with my schedule the way it is now. I will be working the next three days and then four days off. Since it will put me at 37 hours total for those three days." He says to her with giving her a quick hug before breaking it off to let her leave while walking across the street to get into her vehicle.

Esposito walked back into the bar to find his two friends eating hamburgers. "Hey! I could use one myself gentlemen!" He says to the two of them stuffing their faces with the hamburger and fries.

"I will order it for you, Javi. " Ryan says with asking the hostess to come on over after finishing up with another customer.

After he was able to place the order. Esposito asked the two to get close to him in order to say something without anyone hearing the conversation.

"What's going on bro?" Hutchinson asked with taking the last bite of his fries.

"The woman Joanna that I was with outside. She's C.I.A. and is working under cover at the hospital no doubt on the same case that we are on. She said that she has been working for the past six months." Javi responded.

"Did she tell you this Javi?" Kevin Ryan had to asked the obvious.

"No. But I can smell C.I.A. by a mile. I had a feeling she was going to tell me tonight. However I think that she probably doesn't trust me enough with telling me the information." He said with sitting his cheeseburger and fries coming on over by the hostess. "Thanks! I will pay after I am done." He replied with the hostess placing it onto the counter.

"No problem! I will just leave the bill on the counter as with the others." Rose Ann said with moving away to head into the kitchen once again.


	74. Chapter 74

Summer Madness

Chapter 74

Joanna Carlson having arrived home to her apartment complex three blocks away from the hospital.

She walked inside with turning on the lights in the living area. She loved this apartment in spite the fact she's been only living here for the past six months.

The first thing she needed to do was to call her boss either at the office or at home for the C.I.A.

She needed to change clothes first before calling anyone at this point. Walking into the very spacious bed room. She goes to sit at the edge of the queen size bed. For which she loves a great deal.

It's going to be a real shame once this under cover operation is over with to give everything all up and go onto her next assignment.

Moments later after changing into her pajamas. She grabbed her cell-phone to make that call to her boss.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Assistant Director James Carlson was working a late night at the regional office in Albany, New York when his office phone was going off.

He picks it up to see that it's his sister Joanna Carlson working for the C.I.A. as well for the past five years. "How did it go Joanna?" He asked with placing the file onto his desk mailed to him from New York City and the Information on the 12th precinct.

"It went well dad. I was able to make contact with Sergeant Javier Esposito at a bar. I will probably be meeting up with him and the other two at the hospital."

"Remember you need to be very careful. Since we still don't really know on who is involved with the loan sharking organization accept for Doctor Efrem and his two associates giving that $5,000 loan to Kevin Ryan." James Carlson says over the phone.

"And I heard the three of them went to the casino and race track today. As to why they landed up in the bar to celebrate their winnings."

"They won? No doubt they had tails with them going to gamble away the loan money. I just hope to god they were able to win a fortune in order to pay back the loan and interest at the end of the month?" He responded with a demeanor that sounded scary to her.

"I will need to find out once I am with Esposito after work tomorrow. That's if he's not too tire to have a drink at the same bar." Joanna says to her father and boss.

"Good idea. The more information we can gather, the better it will be to catch those guys in the loan sharking operation. Having a under cover F.B.I. agent with the two 12th precinct will not sit well with the director."

"I know sir. Listen I have nothing else to report. It's been a long day and I need a few hours of sleep. Good night dad." She replied with placing the cell phone onto her dresser.


	75. Chapter 75

Summer Madness

Chapter 75

Joanna Carlson having arrived home to her apartment complex three blocks away from the hospital.

She walked inside with turning on the lights in the living area. She loved this apartment in spite the fact she's been only living here for the past six months.

The first thing she needed to do was to call her boss either at the office or at home for the C.I.A.

She needed to change clothes first before calling anyone at this point. Walking into the very spacious bed room. She goes to sit at the edge of the queen size bed. For which she loves a great deal.

It's going to be a real shame once this under cover operation is over with to give everything all up and go onto her next assignment.

Moments later after changing into her pajamas. She grabbed her cell-phone to make that call to her boss.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Assistant Director James Carlson was working a late night at the regional office in Albany, New York when his office phone was going off.

He picks it up to see that it's his daughter Joanna Carlson working for the C.I.A. as well for the past five years. "How did it go Joanna?" He asked with placing the file onto his desk mailed to him from New York City and the Information on the 12th precinct.

"It went well dad. I was able to make contact with Sergeant Javier Esposito at a bar. I will probably be meeting up with him and the other two at the hospital."

"Remember you need to be very careful. Since we still don't really know on who is involved with the loan sharking organization accept for Doctor Efrem and his two associates giving that $5,000 loan to Kevin Ryan." James Carlson says over the phone.

"And I heard the three of them went to the casino and race track today. As to why they landed up in the bar to celebrate their winnings."

"They won? No doubt they had tails with them going to gamble away the loan money. I just hope to god they were able to win a fortune in order to pay back the loan and interest at the end of the month?" He responded with a demeanor that sounded scary to her.

"I will need to find out once I am with Esposito after work tomorrow. That's if he's not too tire to have a drink at the same bar." Joanna says to her father and boss.

"Good idea. The more information we can gather, the better it will be to catch those guys in the loan sharking operation. Having a under cover F.B.I. agent with the two 12th precinct will not sit well with the director."

"I know sir. Listen I have nothing else to report. It's been a long day and I need a few hours of sleep. Good night dad." She replied with placing the cell phone onto her dresser.


	76. Chapter 76

Summer Madness

Chapter 55

Joanna Carlson when she had arrive home to her apartment complex only a few blocks away from the hospital. The C.I.A. was actually paying for the costs of living here while working under cover.

She had turned on the lights in order to see since it was pitch black with only one lamp post outside of the building.

Going through all of her things in her purse. She had forgotten that Javier Esposito had given his phone number on his cell. She had thought that it would be a good time than any to talk with him about the under cover operation.

Checking out the number on the card. She sits on down onto the small couch in the corner of the living area. She goes to dial the number on the card.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Javier Esposito didn't know who it might be calling from inside his room. So he decided to answer it right away since he was alone.

"Hello! Who is this by chance?" He asked with sipping his water from the faucet.

"Joanna Carlson, Sergeant Esposito. And Yes I know who you are from the 12th precinct of New York City."

"Are you with the C.I.A. Joanna?" He had to asked in a serious tone with the question.

"I am for the past six months at the hospital under cover trying to catch the real top boss in charge of the loan sharking business that killed the doctor and leaving his body in Central Park." Joanna replied with the information she knew.

"Do you know the loan that was approved to my partner Kevin Ryan?"

"We know Javier. Plus the fact that all three of you won today with tails watching and advising that particular man about the winning. No doubt he was hoping as with his men that Ryan would lose and have a hard time paying back the loan and the interest."

"Fat Chance Joanna. We plan to head back tomorrow having put that loan money to the side and just play on what was won. We are off for two days until we are supposed to show up to work in the hospital." Esposito said over the phone even though he doesn't know this woman at all.

"I wanted to ask on whether I will be able to go with you guys and gamble as well? Just to let you know as well. I am a loan client with the past six months paying the premium and interest. My father is in charge for this regional C.I.A. office suggested that it would be a great idea to default on this month's payment, And I know this is dangerous."

"Let me speak with my two friends in their rooms and I will let you know in what they say." He said with her agreeing before hanging up to wait on the decision.

Twenty Five minutes later...

Joanna Carlson picked up the phone to hear that Esposito say that she should be ready at eight o' clock at her apartment complex down stairs. Bring plenty of money as she chuckled before the phone went dead.

All of a sudden she was very excited with the under cover operation.


	77. Chapter 77

Summer Madness

Chapter 77

Joanna Carlson getting dressed in the bedroom in blue jeans and a flowery type blouse enough to show her chest for the most part. She wasn't trying to get a man, only trying to do her job and impress her father. Even though her father knows that she can do her job very well.

She had taken her slush fund from under the mattress in an envelope. She plans to use $1,000 dollars to either play the slots or play the roulette wheel. She wanted to wind badly no what might happen at the casino. She was never into playing the horses, however her father is and has for the past thirty years.

Since she was ready. She had made sure to lock the door to her apartment. She didn't need any one breaking in. One thing she will be taking with her will be the automatic and I.D. just in case security stops her.

Afterwards she walked downstairs for where she saw the three waiting for her in the brown SUV. She walked up to the vehicle for where Seth opened the back door to have her sit next to him.

It was going to be an interesting day and evening. That's if they decide to stay late.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later at the casino/race track

Joanna was having a great run at the slot machines. She was winning on her favorite The Blazing Sevens. So far she had won a little over $3,000 dollars. This money after cashing it in at the redemption window. She had placed it away into her purse and not touch it. She would use her debit card with $800.00 on it.

After moving away from the redemption window. She went to see where everybody would be at this particular. She had found Kevin Ryan first with playing the slots as well, and was winning. Even though it wasn't as much for when he mention it to her.

However with her keen sense. She was able to mention that she noticed the two associates working for Doctor Efrem. "Are you sure Joanna?" Ryan asked when his machine had gone off with winning a couple of hundred dollars. He wasn't going to play this machine any further to walk with Joanna and see how Esposito and Hutchinson were doing.

Instead of seeing them playing cards or the horses. The both of them were sitting at the bar having drinks. Ryan and Joanna came over to join them. Esposito would be the one to ask them on what they wanted to drink. "I am buying today." He replied with placing an $100.00 bill onto the counter.

"My god! Javi, you won today?" His partner excited says to him. While Joanna was ordering her drink of Scotch on the rocks with the waitress.

"I sure did! The dealer again tried to cheat with the other customers. However I was smart enough to beat the crap out of him. I won a total $10,000 at Black Jack. I am done today with having drinks and lunch. Later I will treat to dinner away from here."

" We need to Sergeant. I noticed Doctor Efrem two associates that had given the loan to Kevin Ryan. I don't know where they had gone to once he had started to move off his slot machine."

"Well in that case we will leave after the food and drinks everyone." Esposito said to the three while they were settling in to sit and order their food.


	78. Chapter 78

Summer Madness

Chapter 78

After they dropped her at the apartment. Joanna first needed to take a shower before calling her father at the F.B.I. regional office. She didn't know on whether he was still in his office at six o' clock at night.

Jumping into the shower quickly after leaving onto the queen size bed. She even left her purse with all of the money she won. First time around was $800.00 and $300.00 using her debit card. She plans to use this money to take a vacation once the under cover operation is over with.

Once she was finished and picking up her purse for a moment. She was starting to get antsy with wanting to spend the money. She had placed it back onto the quilt and went to get dressed into her blue and white pajamas.

She had the phone in her right hand as she dialed her father's office number. The connection had gone through with her father picking up the phone. "Dad, it's me, Joanna, I wanted to let you know that I did well at the Casino today." She says to him with a chuckle.

"I am not going to ask Joanna, however I would like to ask on whether any of Doctor Efrem's men had shown up?" He asked with speaking to his daughter.

"Actually it was me that had noticed the two just after Kevin Ryan had gotten off the slot machine. After that time we weren't able to notice them again."

"That's too bad any rate. At least they are showing interest in Ryan, Esposito and Seth Hutchinson." He responded with his statement.

"We can add myself as well dad. Since I was the first loan customer with having to pay them back fully with the interest." Joanna says to her father.

"Maybe as a suggestion to flush them out further is to have you ask for another loan and use the money that you won and place it into a hiding spot." Her father said to have her shaking her head at the idea.

"I will have to think about it on your idea. Give me a few days and I will let you know my decision. I need to go now. Good night dad."

"Good night Joanna." As the conversation ended between the both of the,


	79. Chapter 79

Summer Madness

Chapter 79

It was the next morning when Joanna Carlson made her decision in regard to asking for a second loan after paying the first one with interest.

She needed to have this case closed as quickly as possible and move on with taking that much needed vacation. She was a little bit tired when she woke up in bed. Looking at clock on the dresser. She needed to get ready or else she would be late for work.

She didn't bother taking a shower since she had taken one last night, and went to get dressed with placing her hair into two pony tails.

Checking her purse, money and debit card, along with her keys. She was all set to go and her determination to begin another journey at the hospital.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan, Hutchinson and Esposito started their work on different floors. While Doctor Efrem walked into his office to get ready for the new day. He had three surgeries schedule today. He already had an headache with thinking too much other things that he needs to do with his associates for when it comes to loans and payments.

He had received the phone call to let him know about Kevin Ryan gambling and winning instead of losing the loan money that he was using. When it comes time to pay his loan and the interest, he had better have it all and not have any excuses.

Just when he was leaving his office to begin his day. There was a call coming in from inside the hospital. As he picked it up to be Joanna Carlson of the personnel office. "Doctor Efrem, it's Joanna Carlson. I hope I am not calling at a bad time? The reason I am calling is to ask you for another loan if possible for $2,000 dollars to pay an unexpected bill."

"I understand Joanna. I will check into it and let you know on whether you will be approved for the second loan since you were able to pay the first one." He responded with her request.

"Thank you. I will look forward to hearing from you once again." She hangs up the phone from her office an taking in a deep breath after speaking with Doctor Efrem.


	80. Chapter 80

Summer Madness

Chapter 80

Doctor Efrem even though he's in charge in giving out all loans. Overall his boss Doctor Donald Cheney is the one in charge of the entire operation. The C.I.A.  
had placed a small recorder inside his office and at home to try and find out the one that is in charge.

The C.I.A. regional office knows that the 12th precinct of New York City is on the case as well, and Joanna Carlson had made contact with them in general.

Doctor Efrem calling from his office as the recorder clicked on. He dialed Cheney's number just outside of Albany, New York. Doctor Cheney is a heart specialist working as free lance at the moment. He was in his clinic office just finishing up his patient listing. When his phone rang inside his office.

Doctor Cheney having to be in his late fifties and currently divorced the past year with one daughter Patricia at college studying to be a ultra sound specialist. He picked up the phone seeing that it's Doctor Casey Efrem.

"Casey what's going on to have you call me at this time?" He asked with turning on the coffee pot in his office

The next few moments he was able to explain what was going on with Ryan and now Joanna Carlson asking for another loan. "I know she had paid the first loan. I am just a little bit weary for when it comes to the second time around."

"It's bad business Casey not to give her the loan. Plus the fact if she is turned down, she can always go to another loan shark making us look bad in some ways." Doctor Cheney says to his associate and long time friend.

"Very well I will approve the loan. I need to go now with two patients I need to check on with the start of my day.

MOMENTS LATER...

Doctor Casey Efrem called Joanna Carlson to let her know that she was approved of the loan. "When will I get the money Doctor Efrem?" She asked from her personnel office on the sixth floor.

"How long will you be in your office? I can bring the money to you in an envelope in 15 minutes." He asked with moving over to his small vault on the side of his desk.

"I will be here for the next hour Doctor Efrem. I will be waiting for you with open arms." She replied with great interest for when it comes to the money.


	81. Chapter 81

Summer Madness

Chapter 81

Joanna Carlson was a nervous wreck waiting for Doctor Efrem to arrive to her office with the loan. She was processing the last of the paper work on the two new employees in the X-ray department.

Both of them are women as technicians and in there late twenties and married with children.

Moving over to her cabinet. She needed to check for a file when she heard someone walk into the outer office since her secretary was out for a late lunch. There was a knock on the door when she told who ever it was to come on inside.

It was Doctor Efrem that had walked on inside. "Doctor Efrem it's good to see you." As she was being polite with her stomach in knots waiting.

"You to Joanna. Here is your money inside the envelope. Remember your first payment on this loan will be in a month. So please be sure to have your first installment and interest." He says to her closing the cabinet and accepting the envelope.

Once he leaves she will place the money into her purse and call her father to confirm with him that she now has the loan money. "I understand in what your saying Doctor Efrem. And don't worry I will be sure to pay the first installment on time as with the interest." She placed a smile on her face as part of her under cover operation.

He walks out of the office to head for his work in the surgeon's bay. She went to lock the door to play it safe in case someone tries to walk into the office while she is on the phone.

She sits down to dial the regional number on the phone to reach her father. Once the number goes through the connection. "Hello! Joanna how are you?" He says to his daughter and agent.

"Very good dad. I wanted to let you know I decided to asked Doctor Efrem for a loan." She replied.

"I heard Joanna. We have been keeping a wire tap on his phone and have found out who is behind the operation." He said with the information.

"Now you need to share the information with the 12th precinct under cover officers as well, that have been here for a few days to catch the killer who killed the doctor here at the hospital." She said to her father with a strong demeanor.

"And the F.B.I. will certainly let them know Joanna. We are still gathering information on who kill the doctor. When we are ready I will let you know." He said with ending the conversation with two calls coming in with more info on the case.


	82. Chapter 82

Summer Madness

Chapter 82

After Doctor Efrem had left her office. She had no idea what to do next since she was all caught up with her personnel files. However she could always go shopping to make it a day of it with using her credit card instead of the loan money she received today.

Signing out with her time card. She closed up the office for the rest of the day. Any calls or inquiries would be made tomorrow for when she comes back in to work.

Walking outside she was glad in a big way that the weather was nice for a change with being in the middle of summer.

It's just too bad that Esposito, Ryan and Hutchinson are working inside the hospital as part of there cover. Taking the stairs down to the under ground parking lot for where her vehicle was located, she was able to get inside with opening up all of the windows to get in some fresh air instead of turning on the air conditioning.

Taking out her cell-phone to call her father at the F.B.I. regional office. She dialed direct his number to his office for which she hopes he's there.

"This is the regional F.B.I. off how can I help you?" He asked with sipping his second cup of black coffee to keep him awake for the entire day.

"Dad, it's Joanna. How are you?" She asked sitting in her car from inside the under ground parking lot.

"Trying to wake up after having a bad night of trying to sleep. I am already on my second cup of black coffee." He says with pouring another cup to drink.

"Don't you know that your doctor will be after you once he finds out your been drinking too much caffeine?" Joanna replied to her father with the truth over the phone.

"At this point I really don't care with all of the work I have to be done today. Why are you calling in the first place after telling me about the loan money?" He asked in a serious tone with the question.

"I decided to leave work early to go shopping using my credit card. While the money will stay put in the envelope for now."

"I have a suggestion to make Joanna. I think it would be best that you use the money to shop. However when it comes to pay the loan. You tell Doctor Efrem your not able to pay the loan. This way we will be able to keep a close watch on you at the time your able to come up with the money nor the interest."

"It's a dangerous situation for when this is going to happen with-in the month dad, however I will obey your orders. I will call you later to let you know on how the shopping went overall." She said before hanging up the cell-phone to head on out of the under ground parking lot.

There was a shopping mall some five miles away from the Albany medical center.


	83. Chapter 83

Summer Madness

Chapter 83

Joanna Carlson turned on her vehicle. Thinking about what her father had to say about using the loan money at the maul. It was going to be a whole a lot of shopping to spend $2,000 dollars. One thing for sure she would take to take it slow on what exactly she is going to need to purchase.

Moving out of the hospital parking lot. She made the right turn with traffic moving very slow. She would than drive a few miles to reach the mall. No doubt at this particular time the mall is going to be extremely busy with customers.

Since she is an F.B.I. agent she will need to keep watch for any type of tails because of the loan. How ever to her luck she did notice a tail following her to the mall. No doubt whom ever is driving in that green SUV four vehicles behind her.

Pulling out her cell-phone. Once again stopping on the side of the road after checking the traffic on the other side. She called her father's office number. She was hoping that he's going to pick up quickly.

"Regional office how can I help you?" He says knowing it's his daughter Joanna. "What's going on?" He asked having a feeling he might know the answer to her question.

"Daddy, I am being tailed going to the mall. You happened to know on whether it's Doctor Efrem associates?"

"Not this time Joanna. I sent a team of under cover agents to keep close watch on you just in case someone might show up to bother you at the mall about spending the loan money." Her father says to her over the phone.

She took in a deep breath after hearing the news from her father. "By the way who are the two agents following me since I didn't want to get that close to the tail?"

"Jonas Wilson and Daniel Robertson. You know Jonas very well since you dated him for three months last year until you had a change in location for a new mission."

"In order for this tail to work today. Once you arrive at the mall and the under ground parking lot. They are going to meet you there. Here is the story Joanna, I suggest you kiss Jonas making it look to who ever is watching you that your meeting him there at the mall. It would be for your own best interest." He says rather strongly to his daughter.

"All right dad, I will follow the plan. Even though I don't like the idea of kissing him in the first place." She says before ending the phone call.


	84. Chapter 84

Summer Madness

Chapter 84

Joanna Carlson was shaking her head. No way in hell she wanted to start up another relationship with Jonas Wilson. However in order to pull off this under cover operation, she will have to follow orders.

With-in the next few moments she will be meeting up with him and his Daniel Robertson. It was going to be some scene with the kiss. This will give her the chance to find out on whether he still has any feelings for her.

Pulling into the under ground parking lot of the mall. She saw them waiting for her outside of the SUV vehicle. She silently chuckled to herself for where the show is going to begin.

Getting out of her car. She moves over to Jonas. "Hey sweetie! How are you?" As she kisses him exactly hard with Robertson going back inside the car to let them talk.

Jonas increased the volume of the kiss before breaking it off. "You still know how to kiss Joanna! Did you see anyone tailing you on the way over here?" He asked with seeing a vehicle speeding off out of the under ground parking lot.

"Does that answer your question Jonas?" She said with anger. "What are you supposed to do now with me going shopping in the mall?" She asked the obvious question while looking at his reaction.

"Follow you of course! It's our job to keep an eye on you during your so call shopping spree Joanna. Shall we get started with you parking your car near the elevator main entrance. While we will do the same." Jonas said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the casino

Esposito, Ryan and Hutchinson were going at it again with the gambling. It was Ryan's job to lose the loan money this time instead of winning. It was going to be hard to do any rate. He just will probably not pay the loan and interest and see what happens with Doctor Efrem and his boss.

It will be his decision on what he plans to do in three weeks for when the loan money payment is due.

He sat down at his first progressive slot machine with pulling in an crisp $100.00 dollar bill to start betting only $1.00 at a time until he sees whether this machine will be paying off.


	85. Chapter 85

Summer Madness

Chapter 85

Kevin Ryan didn't have to wait all that long to win on the progressive triple seven's machine. Even though he only put in a dollar into the machine. He was able to win a couple hundred dollars. As he took out the card telling him how much he had won.

He would hold onto it until it was time to cash it in. But for now it was no sense to play the same machine. He moved over to the next machine and this time he placed $2.00 into the slot and continue on.

Meanwhile Seth Hutchinson was holding his own with the ponies. While Javier Esposito was winning with Black jack to have the dealer changed due to getting sick for some odd reason. Esposito didn't believed it never the less. Since the casino no doubt was watching on the security cameras.

Any rate he continued to play cards in spite the fact that the cards were right with all of the customers sitting at the table. Esposito decided to stop to head for the bar in the back to relax. He would be meeting up with Ryan and Hutchinson upstairs inside the buffet.

Doctor Efrem had just come back from seeing his patients. He had just sat down when a phone call came in. He had no idea who it was from at this time.

He picked it up to hear a report from his associates following Kevin Ryan and his friends. "Why are you telling me this when he has three weeks to come up with his loan Jerrod?" He said with annoyance in his tone to his associate over the phone.

"I would have thought you would want to know about this particular client?" Jerrod responded.

"No I don't Jerrod. I know that Ryan is going to come up with the loan payment and interest. So please what ever your doing with your friends to stop watching them. Do I make myself clear?" He blew up with his temper talking to him.

"Very clear Doctor Efrem!" He hung up to speak with his friends. Turns to face them. "Lets get out of here. We have been ordered to leave and that's exactly what we are doing." He ordered with the three of them walking towards the entrance near the elevator for where the buffet is located.


	86. Chapter 86

Summer Madness

Chapter 86th

Doctor Efrem was finally fed up with all of the bullshit going on with his loan clients and his associates constantly keeping an eye out on them, and including for the newest client Joanna Carlson.

He needed to do something before his entire life is ruined. His boss and everyone working for him is not going to like the idea of him rating on them to the police, F.B.I. and other agencies willing to take him into the Witness Protection Program."

Going to lock his door to the office. He was glad in a way that his secretary was gone for the rest of the day. Sitting back down on his office chair. He picked up the phone dialing out. He asked for information for the regional office of the F.B.I.. He was able to write down the number for which the operator gave over the speaker.

He needed to get up his nerve before calling them. Finally after ten minutes sitting down once again. He dials the number to the F.B.I.

"Hello this is deputy director Harvey Mills. How can I help you, sir?" He asked with placing file folders down on his desk.

"My name is Doctor Jerome Efrem. I need to turn myself in to the F.B.I. and asked for protection to enter into the Witness Protection Agency sir." Dr. Efrem says over the phone.

"Would you like to explain to me as to why all of a sudden your decided to call us for protection? We know about you, Doctor. We have a on going investigation as with the C.I.A. I will connect you to the Director Carlson." He replied. However Doctor Efrem had another question before he's transferred over.

"Does he has a daughter Joanna Carlson that works at the same hospital as I do?" He asked with waiting for his response.

"The very same Doctor Efrem, she also works for the F.B.I. in the under cover division. Please explain to the director as to why your giving yourself up."


	87. Chapter 87

Summer Madness

Chapter 87

"Director Carlson, I need protection once I give you the names and including who is in charge of the entire operation. But first of all it was Jake Williamson who had murdered the doctor in Central Park. He works for Judge Quinton in New York City, as he was ordered to take out the doctor for not paying back his loan of $25,000. Since he was given two chances in order to pay it." Dr. Efrem says to the director over the phone.

"I will have the regional office in New York City to send out agents to arrest the judge and this Jake Williamson. What about the loan sharks working for you in the hospital?" Carlson asked.

"Your men can catch them at the Albany casino for where the under cover officers from the 12th precinct are gambling. They were ordered to leave them alone after the argument that led to me calling you. And knowing them they will probably not follow orders never the less. And there is one more currently watching your daughter Joanna at the local mall shopping."

"Okak, I will get to work sending agents. You know Doctor Efrem, I will send two agents to your office to take you for further questioning. While we can work on making a deal for you with calling in the Witness Protection Program."

"I am not going any place Director. I will be waiting inside my office for them." As he hangs up the phone to finish up the final pieces of paperwork before the F.B.I. agents arrive.

At the casino...

Esposito, Ryan and Hutchinson were getting ready to leave the casino when a call was coming in from the regional office of the F.B.I.

"Whose it from Sergeant Esposito?" Hutchinson asked with curiosity with the question.

"It's the F.B.I. regional office." He answers it. "Hello! This is sergeant Esposito of the 12th precinct. "

"Sergeant this is the director's office. I am informing you, your partner Kevin Ryan and Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I. office of New York City. Your all been released from your under cover operation. Doctor Efrem has turned himself in to the F.B.I. with turning state evidence."

"What has made him turn himself in?" Sergeant Esposito replied to the woman over the phone.

"I don't know the entire story Sergeant. However I do know that Doctor Efrem had given everyone involved in the loan sharking operation will be arrested soon, and including the two that are supposed to be watching the three of you." She says.

"Thank you for telling me. I will see what I can do about getting a flight tomorrow to head back to New York City." He ended the call to turn and face Ryan and Hutchinson.

"Thank god! I can't wait to get back to Jenny and the kids." Ryan replied with taking in a deep breath into his lungs and exhaling.

"It's the same for me as well everyone. Susan and my daughter are going to be happy to see me after two weeks being on this under cover operation.

"Come on lets turn in our winnings and head for the motel to pack. I will call the airline to get tickets for the three of us." He responded with walking towards the redemption booth.


	88. Chapter 88

FINAL CHAPTER

Summer Madness

Chapter 88th

Kevin Ryan called his wife Jenny back in New York City. He was hoping that she would be home being eight o' clock at night. Changing his clothes and into hs pajamas. He had already packed for the trip back to New York City. And he can't wait to see his daughter Sarah Grace and Nicholas, along with Jenny.

Taking out his cell-phone from his pants after changing. He brings up the number in his contacts. He presses the number to hear the connection go through.

"Hello, this is Jenny. Kevin what's happening?" She asked with concern in her demeanor.

"Hi, yourself sweetie. The reason I am calling is to let you know that the under cover operation is over. we will all be coming home some time tomorrow Jenny. I will call you from the airport when we get in tomorrow." He replied.

"I can't wait Kevin, and neither can Sarah Grace and Nicholas. They are currently next store spending over night at the neighbors and Little Sasha."

"So your alone? Have you used the Escort service at all?" He asked knowing for the fact she is not going to lie to him.

"I will not lie Kevin, I used it twice during the past two weeks to get by. It's why I can't wait for you, sweetie to come on home." She says with strong emotion in her voice.

"I am not upset at you with me being away on the operation. Why won't you call them tonight since it's open 24/7? Especially when Sarah Grace and Nicholas are next door."

"I will call them to see if anyone is close by in the area. Sweetie, see you tomorrow. Love you!" As she hung up without having to waiting for his response.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Efrem was arrested at the Albany hospital by the F.B.I. for where turned states evidence with giving everyone's names involved in the operation, including Judge Epstein the boss in the operation.

Doctor Efrem currently now in the Albany, New York safe house until he's going to be transferred to Arizona one of the safest. The F.B.I. weren't going to take any chances.

All of the associates involved with collecting the loans and interest from the 25 clients were arrested and sent to jail for five years, while in New York City gun for hire Willis Davis was found and arrested for 25 plus years with no chance for parole at least for 15 plus years depending on his good behavior.

Joanna Carlson had been released from the Albany hospital under cover operation during the past year. She is currently waiting for reassignment from the director of the regional office.

While Sergeant Javier Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan and F.B.I. Special agent Seth Hutchinson are back home in New York City having finished two weeks of investigation. As for the loan money Kevin Ryan had asked for from Doctor Efrem. The court had decided to have the detective to keep the money, and some of it to be donated to some type of charity as part of the deal.

The End


End file.
